Jurassic High
by GenderbentDragonRider
Summary: It's the Jurassic World crew... in high school! It's better than it sounds, please read and review!
1. Preview

**So, I watched Jurassic World again the other day, and I had this brilliant idea to make a fanfic about it. (Haha, not** _ **that**_ **brilliant…) I've read a couple of fanfics where the people are in high school, so that's what I decided to do here. Oh, and they have pet dinosaurs, just tamed. Please tell me what you think! Here's what I was thinking:**

 **(Oh, and it features my OC's, Eiko, Scribble, and Mikkie Sanderson!)**

* * *

Read the above A.N. to know what this is all about.

Owen: the survivalist, has a pet raptor named Blue.

Claire: the technical, smart one, has a pet T-rex.

Zach: the sporty, "every person for themselves" one, has a pet ankylosaurus.

Grey: the energetic, excitable, nerdy person, has a pet dilophosaurus.

Masrani: the daredevil, has a pet pteranadon.

Hoskins: the bully, has a pet troodon.

Lowery (Larry): the weak, geeky, easy-to-pick-on guy, has a pet brachiosaurus.

Vivian: the popular, smart one, has a pet triceratops.

Zara: the foreign-exchange student from England, has a pet mossosuarus.

Henry Wu: the science-y guy that loves genetic experimentation, has a pet Indominous Rex.

Barry: Owen's best friend, also owns a raptor named Delta.

Karen: Claire's sister, the non-technical one, has no pet and is pewrfectly fine with sharing with Claire.

Scott: karen's boyfriend, has no pet but doesn't want one.

Hamada: the quarterback of the football team, is a Japanese foreign-exchange student, has no pet but doesn't want one.

Mikkie: _Was_ a lab person, until an experiment went wrong and blew up in her face, giving her fangs, has no pet, but her friends Eiko and Scribble more than make up for it.

Eiko: best friends with Mikkie and Scribble, was a lab rat, and was part of the experiment "if humans and cats could be one", has no pet.

Scribble: Best friends with Eiko and Mikkie, very spontaneous, thought to be part demon (was even tested!), has no pet.

 **So, as you can see, I have the general list of characters down, and obviously I made a few changes, seeing how these people are in high school. I changed a couple things, so:**

Zack is actually 1 year older than Grey. **(I didn't change the fact that they are brothers!)**

Claire and Owen are boyfriend/girlfriend, as are Karen and Scott.

Zack and Grey are cousins with Claire and Karen.

Read A.N. below.

* * *

 **So, to find the rest out, plz review and lemme know how to fix this to make it better!**

 **Read (obviously you've just done that) Review Follow Favorite, all that Jazz. XD :3**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey, guys! Sorry it took so long to get the official first chapter up. I had to rewrite it because I just thought how it was turning out was boring, so I rewrote the first chapter. And then I didn't have ANY computer access at all, but I do now, so here I am!**

 **Thank you to:**

 **Ocean Sparkle for following,**

 **DaDog for giving me some awesome help for the characters (I edited the characters, thanks!),**

 **Excited Girlll for being my first reviewer on this (I will put it in there, I just don't know where yet…)**

 **And now, I give you the official first chapter of Jurassic High!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Jurassic Park, World, or anybody to do with those movies… I only own my OC's**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 **Mikkie POV**

I walked up to the school, trying to steady my beating heart. It was the first day of school, and I had just transferred here. My eyes shifted around the commons area as I opened the doors, hoping to find some empty table to sit at.

I had no such luck, seeing as how all the tables were filled with students and… were those… _DINOSAURS?!_ Sure enough, there were dinosaurs at every table, but some of them were supposed to be huge, and… weren't.

There was a T-rex at one table, but it was a mini, so I'm guessing it was a baby one. As I looked around some more, I saw more dinosaurs that were supposed to be huge, but were actually minis. Does that mean that they are also babies, and have yet to grow huge and evil? There were many dinosaurs there that I didn't recognize.

I saw one that looked a lot like a raptor, but it had glowing eyes. It freaked me out when it looked at me, and locked eyes with me. I saw the boy next to it look at me, and then they both started coming over to me. The boy was a little chubby, and had a tan shirt, black pants, brown-ish hair, a watch, and had a look in his eyes that said "I will get what I want from you and you can't do anything about it."

"Hey, you must be new here. Lemme show you around. Oh, my name is Hoskins. What's yours?"

"Oh, hi. I'm Mikkie. Mikkie Sanderson. Umm… I have a question… why are there, uhh, _dino_ saurs, um, here? I thought they all died like, 65 million years ago, or something like that."

"They weren't completely erased. Some of their DNA survived, and so now everyone who goes here has a pet dinosaur. See, this is my Troodon, DeathClaw." I took a step back when it – sorry, DeathClaw – hissed at its name.

"Sorry, this is just a bit overwhelming. I came here because I thought this was a school centered around the different periods of time."

"It is." A new voice said. I turned, and saw a guy with curly-ish brown hair. He was wearing a blue-grey shirt with a brown vest over it, and blue jeans. Following after him was a raptor with blue spots on it. "Hey, I'm Owen, and this is Blue. Hoskins, get outta here, you're freaking the poor girl out."

"Hey, I was only trying to be a friendly person. Not that you would know how." He said before stomping away. Owen snorted.

"Was that really a good idea? That seems a little rude…" I said, trailing off at the end while watching Hoskins storm away.

"Nah, it's totally fine. Nobody likes him anyway. He's a self-obsessed jerk who doesn't know how to be smart. So, anyways, like I said, I'm Owen Grady, and this is my partner, Blue."

"Oh… well, hi, I'm Mikkie Sanderson, and this is my imaginary friend, Maggy. Maggy, say hi." I made my voice smaller and higher.

"Hi, I'm Maggy. It's nice to meet you." Owen just looked at me weird. I shrugged.

"Ooooookkaaay then… well, Mikkie," he cleared his throat, "Maggy. Welcome to Jurassic High."

* * *

 **Aaaaand that's the first chapter! Please tell me how I did! Did you like it, love it, hate it? Any constructive criticism?**

 **The imaginary friend part was weird, sorry. I just figured that since Mikkie is typically all alone, because she doesn't have any friends, really, so she has to have something to do, somebody to talk to, so she has an imaginary friend… don't worry, I don't think I'll put it in there again.**

 **Review, follow favorite, all that jazz! :D**


	3. Chapter 2

**All right, so I'm pretty sure I have the worst timing ever. But I can't give myself a certain schedule because even if I** _ **did**_ **, I would** _ **totally**_ **ignore/forget/refuse it. I am terrible with schedules. But, I found a break in my crazy life, so here I am!**

 **Thank You:**

 **Lunessa Mysteria for following this story, and**

 **DaDog for reviewing this (thank you for your help with this, and I'm sorry it took so long, I really have no excuse besides procrastination, sorry!)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Jurassic Park movies, only the characters in this story.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

 **Mikkie POV**

Owen showed me, sorry, _us_ (sorry Maggy!) around the school. He gave us the grand tour of the place, and I have gotta admit, this place is really nice. And tall. Really, really tall. But I guess it's gotta be tall, because there's dinosaurs roaming around the place. And I'm pretty sure Blue keeps eyeing me. I think he wants to eat me!

"So, here's your first class," he said once we reached the place, "room 106, the Biology room."

"Well, thanks!" I adjusted my purple backpack and was about to go in, but then hesitated. "Will you keep showing me around the school? I could really use some help finding my classes in this maze."

"Ummm, sure, but you'll have to deal with my girlfriend, Claire." He shrugged.

"That is _totally and completely_ fine with me, just as long as I have some help around the school." I turned to the door. "Hey, thanks Owen!" Then I disappeared inside.

I was a couple minutes early; the bell hadn't rung yet, so I went and found a seat in the back of the classroom, in the corner where the back wall met the wall with the door. I had just settled into my seat and pulled out my notebook to draw a little (yes, I can draw, just not people – only animals), when the door opened, and two girls came in. They were chattering about something that I had no clue about (I think they were arguing over how the dinosaurs died).

One of them had black hair with pink highlights in pigtails, with side bangs that framed her face a little, pale skin, and turquoise blue eyes. She was wearing turquoise shirt that had pink strings (kind of like how a hoodie has, but not exactly), and a matching necklace that had a blue string with flat circles that had pink middles. Also, she had a blue side bad with pink zippers. Geez, color-coded much? And she was holding a little wolf plushie. What?

The other one had pale skin also, but it was a little tanner, like a normal person. She had shoulder-length brown hair, with side bangs covering one eye, a brown shirt and a black bag with brown designs etched/stitched in all over it. The bag had a single strap going across her front diagonally. She had black music note (it was a double note, called a _tiki_ ) earrings, freckles cross her nose and on her cheeks, and she had yellow-ish green eyes. What is up with this color-coding stuff?

I looked back at my drawing of a deer, when they suddenly stopped talking. I looked up, and they were staring at me. I gave them a nervous smile and wave after shifting my eyes around. I wiggled in my seat – I _do not_ like being the center of attention. I looked down at my paper and picked up my pencil to start drawing when I heard feet moving, and saw in the corner of my eyes them plopping into seats around me. _Great, I'm surrounded,_ now _how am I gonna make a break for it? Oh wait, I couldn't because I would get lost, and that wouldn't be good._ The girl with black hair looked at my drawing.

"Dang, that's a good drawing! I wish I could draw like that! The best I could do is little stick figures."

"Oh, shush, you can draw amazing, I've seen you. You're really good at faces, and real life scenes. Me, I'm better at abstract art, personally. Oh hi, I'm Emma, but I really go by Eiko. Don't ask me why I'm called that; I would rather be called Eiko. The demon on the other side of you is Scribble. Her real name is Crys, but she prefers being called by her demon name. It's strange, I know."

"Yeah, everyone thinks I'm a demon, so that's what I've been called. Don't worry about me, though. I won't hurt anybody who is my friend. What's your name?"

"Oh, ummm, I'm Mikkie Sanderson. I… don't have a nickname, unless you wanna call me _freak_. It's 'cause my eyes are weird." I have two different colored eyes: the right one is forest green, and the left one is ocean blue. I have long, sorta curly maroon color hair that is pulled into a ponytail with a light purple bow in it. I'm wearing a light purple shirt, brown vest, denim shorts, and light purple shoes with white streaks on them. I know: what's up with the color-coding, right? And, if you haven't noticed, my favorite animal is a deer.

"I don't know _why_ they would call you that. I think you're eyes are _awesome_!"

"Says the demon-child." Emma – Eiko – said. It was right then that the bell rang, so we couldn't talk anymore. "Well, see ya after class." Then she and Scribble moved to their desks (they already have their seats picked out, but it _would_ happen to be on the other side of the room).

* * *

The bell rang signaling the end of class, and as I walked out of there with Scribble and Eiko I saw Owen by the door waiting with somebody who I think was Claire.

"Hey, Owen, nice to see you, - is this Claire? – but I think I can have Eiko and Scribble show me around… if that's alright with you guys?" Everyone nodded their heads, so I took that as a good sign. "Well, see ya later!" I called out to Owen and Claire and as I followed Eiko and Scribble to my next class.

This has been a pretty good start to the school year so far. Let's see how long it lasts…

* * *

 **Aaallllllriiightyyyy! So sorry it took so long to update, once again, and I finally forced myself to give you guys another chapter… again,** _ **soooo**_ **sorry I took for-** _ **ever**_ **to get this up. I didn't want to put this on hiatus just cuz I am a faaaantastic procrastinator, especially since it's only the second chapter!**

 **Oh, and sorry if I offended anybody named Emma, I really don't mean to offend anybody!**

 **Soooo tell me how I did! Follow, favorite, review, all that jazz! XD**


	4. Chapter 3

**Okay, okay, okay. I know. I am one of the worst updaters in the world. It's true. Buuuuuut, if there was a prize for procrastination, I would be given it. So, thank you to all that have followed/favorited/reviewed! It means so much to me to know that somebody actually reads my writing!**

 **Thank you:**

 **Chandria the Snowy Owl for following**

 **alaskanwoman25 for favoriting and following**

 **They call me the fork for favoriting and following**

 **Howling2themoon for favoriting and following**

 **Reviews :D -**

 **To Howling2themoon: Thank you! I hope I can keep it seeming awesome!**

 **To They call me the fork: haha, I probably would too, tbh… I just hope that never happens to you (or me!) XD**

 **To Matt (Guest): thank you for your input, and I hope you find this worthy enough to deem readable, and if you don't like it, then don't read it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Jurassic World, only my OC's.**

 **Mikkie POV**

When the lunch bell rang, I left my geometry class and followed the mass of students to the lunch room, and then to the actual cafeteria where I got my food. With my tray I went back into the lunchroom and looked for Emma and Crys – sorry, Eiko and Scribble (I keep forgetting!) – when I was met with a not-so-friendly face.

"Hey, I haven't seen you since 3rd hour. You know, 'cause we're in the same computers class and all. But why haven't you been talking to me? I thought we were friends, since I was the first once to talk to you." Hoskins. I struggled to come up with an answer.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't think about it because I was trying to find my next class, which just so happened to be across the school." That was partially true. I did have to find my next class, but mostly I just didn't notice him. _Maybe you should say something next time. Not._

"Maybe I'll just say something next time…" he trailed off. _Wait, did he just read my mind? I feel violated._ Suddenly, I could feel the presence of… _something_ behind me. It was freaky. I whipped my head around and almost screamed. I forgot all about DeathClaw. After my little heart attack pass I sorta just backed away.

"Umm, so I'm just gonna go over there to look for somewhere to sit… yeah, over there…" I turned and walked briskly away. I could _feel_ their stares at my back as I walked off.

I was looking for a nice quiet, empty table to sit at when I heard my name called.

"Mikkie! Over here!" I looked until I saw Scribble waving me over to their table. When I walked over there, I saw that her and Eiko weren't the only ones there. Forgive me for not seeing other people through the mass of students.

At the table there were Owen and Claire, next to her was a blonde-haired girl holding hands with a guy with black hair, next to them were Scribble and Eiko, then were two boys. One had curly dirty-blonde hair, and the other had straight, black hair. The one with black hair looked to be about my age, and the boy with curly hair looked to be younger than everyone else. Finally, there was a black guy next to Owen (not meaning to be racist, but that's what he looked like, don't judge). I sat in between Eiko and Scribble.

"Hey Mikkie, how's your day been so far?" Scribble asked in that chipper voice of hers. Everyone stared at me as I sat down. I did my best to not squirm.

"It's been pretty good. How about you?" I asked back as politely as I could without going totally crazy. My doctor, well, my _psychiatrist_ , said that I have enochlophobia – the fear of crowds. I freak out whenever I'm surrounded by too many people. I tend to start blabbering to myself, and everyone's voices fade out. That's what typically happens. Hence, the psychiatrist. I'm honestly surprised I've made it this far in the day. Well, maybe it's because my pills are actually working on me.

"…and so I'll introduce you to everybody. You already know Owen, and you _sorta_ met Claire." She pointed to the redhead by Owen. "This is Claire's sister, Karen, and this is Karen's boyfriend, Scott." Those were the blonde and her boyfriend, I'm assuming by the holding hands. "You know me and Eiko already too. That is Zach, then Grey, and that's Barry. Everybody, this is Mikkie! She's soooo great! I've already had two classes with her! Ooh! And we even sit by each other in English! This school year is gonna be great!" She was smiling huge, and everyone was just chuckling at her enthusiasm. I had noticed that nobody could stay upset around her. It was physically impossible.

"Hi." I gave a shy smile and wave, and then sorta shrunk back so that I was as much in their vision and judging stares. It didn't work.

"So, Mikkie, huh? I'm Zach. And this is my younger brother, Grey. He tends to be annoying. A lot."

"Hey! I resent that!"

"I know." When Zach looked at me weird, I clarified. "I know who you are already. Scribble just told me."

"Oh, right. Hehe." He scratched the back of his neck in embarrassment.

"Whoa, so you're new here? That's cool. So, yeah, I'm Zach's younger brother, Grey. How long have you lived here? How many times have you talked to your neighbors? Are you even very social? How much do you weigh? Do you like to eat?" Grey continued to spout off questions, but my face was red from embarrassment, so I just stopped listening. "Hey! Are you even listening to me?" Zach smacked his younger brother. "Hey- owww!"

"Dude, you don't ask those questions to a girl. Do you even know how to talk to a girl?" Everyone started laughing at the two brothers. "Sorry about him, he doesn't talk to girls that often, unless it's here, at lunch, in which case he talks like a geeky person." I laughed a little.

"Oh, it's totally fine. Actually, I do that a lot too, well, at least when I'm near something that I absolutely _love_. Then it's like I'm a totally different person. And how about you? Do you talk like a geeky person when you're near something you like, or do you not because you're afraid of what the pretty girl next to you will think?" I looked at him, cocking my head to the side a little. Everyone at the table went ' _Ooooooohhhhhhhhh!_ ', while Zach's face turned beet red.

 _Boom! And that's how you do it people. Gotta earn the respect of ma peeps. Pffft don't ever do that again Mikkie. Haha, I crack myself up sometimes. I also talk to myself a lot… what's up with that?_ I smiled, and tensed up as people started slapping me on the back in a friendly, 'I like you so I won't shun you in school' kind of way. I relaxed though once I realized that it was normal for people to do that at the table, and that it was also normal for everyone to burn each other (in the vocal way, not with actual fire) and to also start pun wars. I can actually hold my own against them.

By the time the bell rang to go to sixth hour, I was already liking how this school was turning out, and how I felt like I could do anything when around these people. A song popped up into my head, and I smiling, and started humming the tune to the nightcore version, while singing the lyrics in my head.

 _La la la lalala lala, la lala lalala lala_

 _I will never be afraid again, I will keep on fighting till the end. I can walk on water I can fly, I will keep on fighting till I die._

Then it suddenly switched to _Sail_ by AWOLNATION.

 _Sail! This is how an angel flies… Blame it on my ADD baby. Sail! Maybe I should try for help… maybe I'm a different breed. So blame it on my ADD baby. La lala lala la lala lala ohhh…_ I didn't quite have the lyrics right, and they were most definitely not in order, but hey, they ones that I could think of actually fit me. Sort of.

I walked into my sixth hour class. It was choir. I walked in, and dreaded it already. But my mood was not completely diminished, as I was still happy from lunch. _Here we go… fun! I hope._

 **So, here's my next chapter! I hope you liked it, and I hope it was okay, especially with that long wait. I just haven't had any inspiration for it recently. So I'm thinking I'll recruit the help of my brother for the pun wars which are sure to come.**

 **Until next time!**

 **Review, fallow, favorite, and all that jazz! XD**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, so last chapter I said that I would recruit my little brother for a pun war, and so I hope this doesn't disappoint. Enjoy!**

 **Aannndddd, since I'm pretty sure nobody lives at school (at least, I certainly hope not!), here's a chapter with them** _ **not**_ **in school.**

 **To Howling2themoon: I hope my brother doesn't disappoint you on this chapter; he certainly didn't disappoint me!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't Jurassic Park, nor most of these puns…**

* * *

 **Mikkie POV**

I walked up to the table that everybody was at. We were all in the park, meeting up for some school project that they were assigned. Well, that's what we all came here for, or, at least I did. They were all messing around, doing who knows what anymore.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late. I had to find my way here through all the traffic.

"Wait, wait, wait. Did you have to _park_ your car?" Owen said. Everybody just face-palmed or groaned.

"No, but I did have a _lot_ of troubles." Once again, everybody went ' _oooooooooohhhhhh!_ '

"So, does this mean that you're _tired_?" Owen asked with a smirk.

"No, I'm _exhausted_." I quickly shot back.

" _Wheel_ just have to continue on without you then."

"Sorry, but I can't af _ford_ to leave."

"Ohhh, that one was hard to _dodge_."

"Yup. I'm just _ram_ ming you hard, huh?" Everyone was smirking now that they had somebody to counter against Owen's pun wars.

"Could you say that again? It wasn't very _audi_ ble."

"Man, it's getting hard to _car_ ry this on."

"Wait, maybe we should stop. It's getting hard to _bear_."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Are you too _dog_ -tired?"

"Why, you little _weasel_!"

"Nope, I'm won _deer_ ful. I think you just need to _buck_ off."

"Well, this just got _hawk_ ward."

"Grrr! You are _giraffe_ -ing me crazy!"

"Okay, just let _minnow_ when you are tired of punning."

"Nah, I think I have all of the _koala_ fications to keep going."

"You're _koala_ fications are ir-r _elephant_."

"Well, all this punning is making my voice grow _hoarse_ , so thanks for that." I said sarcastically.

"You're sure are in a _fishy_ situation, aren't you?"

"I think you meant _sticky_."

"Okay, I think it's time for you to _leaf_."

"Wooooowwwww you're _reeeaallly_ going out on a _limb_ there, aren't you?"

"Way to _branch_ off of the conversation there."

"And I'm surprised I haven't _stump_ ed you yet."

"Geez, your _bark_ is worse than your bite."

"Okay, okay, okay, time to break it up you guys." Claire intervened. "Let's call this war a wrap, and get to work already."

"Oh, alright _mummy_." Owen said sarcastically.

"Great, you just _foil_ ed my plans!"

"Wait! I know! What if we had a championship for a pun war? Like, you know, it could be a pun war Olympics!" Scribble announced. Everyone nodded their heads in agreement. I started mentally preparing myself for the upcoming event.

* * *

 **1 hour later…**

"Welcome, welcome, one and all! To the very first annual Pun-War Olympics!" Scribble announced all important-like into her megaphone. We got some police tape ribbon and sectioned off a little area in the park, and everyone gathered near it. "In this corner, weighing… well, we have Owen Grady! And in this corner, weighing… I'm not sure, but you shouldn't know anyways, we have Mikkie Sanderson! Contestants, are you ready?" Scribble looked between the two of us, waiting for our 'okays'.

"You should just head home now, short stuff. _Alpaca_ your things and send you on your way." Owen taunted. I snorted.

"Come on, old man, it's obvious you're just _lion_ to me."

"Ready…"

Owen cracked his knuckles, shaking out his joints. He smirked at me. I gave him a straight face, not blinking, just staring him down.

"GO!" Everyone started cheering loudly, but then quieted down once they realized that we needed to hear each other. They watched in growing anticipation. The tension in the air was so thick that you could cut it with a butter knife. Owen and I stared at each other, willing the other silently with our eyes, daring each other to make the first move. Then finally…

"What's taking you so long? Light it up!" our attention snapped to the back of the group, where we saw… Hoskins. Of course.

"You don't seem too _bright_ , to be here, of all places." Owen told him.

"Owen, you're just not taking this _light_ ly. Loosen up a bit." I told him sarcastically.

" _Sun_ , you don't know who you're messing with here." He retorted.

"Daughter, not son. And I'm not your child. That's just creepy. _Sea_ if you can ref _rain_ from making these puns."

"Why? Or I'll get a _pun_ ishment?"

"Yeah, and you'll be locked in the _pun_ geon."

"Gee, way to hit the _pun_ ch line, Mikkie."

"Haha, you're just soooo _pun_ ny."

"Awww, I knew I was your _roll_ model."

"Oh, quit _loaf_ ing around!"

"But I'm just getting _star_ ted."

"And now you're just making an _airhead_ out of yourself."

"Hey, at least I'm not a _dum-dum_."

"Yeah, and you're not a _smartie_ either."

"But I _do_ make a pretty good _wrapper_ , huh?"

"Sure. And I'm _M &M_."

"You're just a _sucker_ for these, aren't you?"

"You know me, the town _nerd_."

"And now I _snicker_ at your attempt to beat me."

"Well, at least I look good as a _pixie_ , you look like _sticks_."

"Oh, really? I bet you haven't even gotten to your _payday_ yet."

"I'm just waiting for my _100 Grand_."

" You don't get to hang out with this _Bug Hunk_ anymore if you don't stop."

"Oh that's ok. I like hanging out with my _peeps_."

"Hey, can you catch, or do you have _butterfingers_?"

"Why? Ohhh, I know… You're just jealous of all the _kisses_ I get, huh?"

"What _kisses_? I'm pretty sure you're a _jawbreaker_."

"If Santa worked on a farm, he would be a _jolly rancher_."

"Yeah, and now Mrs. Clause is _berry_ sad that she's not in the North Pole."

"Hey, now that's the last _straw_! I am _berry_ sad now because I won't get presents this year."

"Are you now turning _berry blue_? I think you should just go _fly_ away."

"That wouldn't be _berry_ nice of me, huh? Oh well, I'll just _bee_ going then." Owen smirked. I did too. "That's what you want me to say, right? If you think that, then you should just _buzz_ off."

"Ouch, that _stings_."

"What, are you gonna _wing_ it now? Or do you need some time to _flea_ away? Cuz I can keep doing this all day."

"So can I. now, be like a good _lady_ and _bug_ off."

"Why? Are you getting _cic-a-das_? I a fierce _dragon_ , _fly_ ing high over this pun war." I closed my eyes, and took a deep breath. "And now, I'm on _fire_. But I'm just over your _scale_ of pun wars, aren't I? You're just _paw_ ing for ideas now, but I'm _claw_ ing them all out of you. Be careful, I'm _dolphin_ ately doing this on _porpoise_. _Whale_ , it's time to get outta this _fishy_ situation. If I _sea_ you after this, I'll be sure to _wave_. This _shore_ was fun."

"Quit _flouderin_ ' me!"

"Why, cuz I'll make you laugh like a little baby _bouy_?" Everyone ' _oooohhhhhhh!_ 'ed again, and Owen looked very unsure now. "Are you _fin_ ished now?" Owen clutched at his heart, and dramatically fell to the ground, staring at the group there.

"Hey, Claire, I want you to know that _owl_ always love you…" and Owen closed his eyes, conceding defeat.

"And the winner iiiissss… pause for dramatic effect… _Mikkie_!" everyone cheered as Scribble handed me a little statue-type thing that was just a plastic trophy with letter stickers that spelled out "Pun War Champ!" Everyone cheered even louder, if possible. As we were all leaving the park then, everyone kept coming up to me and clapping me on the back, as per usual. I was startled, once again, the first time, but eventually calmed – just a little.

* * *

And that's how I won a pun war against Owen, earning my way into their group.

* * *

 **Heeeeyyy! So, I hope this was worth the wait, and I hope everybody enjoys their Spring Break! I know I sure am! Most of the fish puns I got from this link:**

 **marcopolo14/these-puns-are-a-little-fishy/**

 **I got my permit on Tuesday, so I've been driving after school this week. It was scary when going on the highway, but I think I have the hang of it now. Haha, and I had a disaster when reversing. I almost ran into a power pole. Oops… :/ :)  
**

 **Oh, and did you catch the quote I used in here? It was from the movie, and I think it's pretty obvious, but, to each their own.**

 **Thank you all for reading, and also thank you to my brother for all the pun help!**

 **Review, follow, favorite, and all that jazz! :D**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Ready for another chapter? So, I was roasting marshmallows, cuz we were having S'mores, and I accidentally grabbed too high, but I didn't know it was gonna be that hot! I was making a special type of marshmallow, and I had my roaster stick in the fire getting hot, and it got hot to close to where my hand was, so I actually grabbed it a little on the hot part, so now my thumb and pointer finger are branded… when I hold them up to show people, they make the loser sign… oops…**

 **I had to sleep with an ice pack. A** _ **very cold**_ **ice pack. So that was my night.**

 **This one is for YOU, Excited Girlll!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Jurassic World or any characters, only my OC's…**

* * *

 **Mikkie POV**

I rushed to the hospital, my mind still racing. It was just this morning that it happened, and I'm not even sure entirely what exactly went down.

* * *

 _(flashback)_

 _My cell phone rang. I looked at the caller, and it was Eiko. I answered it, thinking she wanted to hang out._

" _Mikkie? Where are you?"_

" _I'm at home; why?"_

" _You need to come to the hospital_ right now _. Something happened to Zach, and now he's in a coma!" This stunned me._

" _What?" I whispered, my hands shaking now. Hard. "What happened? Tell me Eiko! What exactly happened?"_

" _I don't know! After you went home for lunch, we were at the table. Owen and Claire were walking from the cafeteria with their trays, and Owen came behind Zach and clapped him on the back. it's the normal thing, remember? But when Owen did it, Zach just slumped forward. We thought he was messing with us until he didn't reply. We propped him up, and he…" she took a breath. Her voice was shaking now, well, even more so than before. "He wasn't breathing! We called the ambulance, and they took him to the hospital. They got him to breath again, but now he is in a coma, everyone is scared, the whole school is wondering what happened, and is blaming Owen, because he was the last one to interact with Zach, and the thing is, Owen feels responsible for it! Of course, that's not even including the amount of stress his cousins are feeling. Claire and Karen are freaking out because their cousin is in the hospital, in a coma, and the one who last touched him, that 'made him' end up like that is Zach's cousin's boyfriend!"_ Whose dog's grandpa's wife's neice's cat wanted to play with him… _I thought sarcastically to myself._ Now is _not_ the time to be thinking like that, Mikkie! You can't be sarcastic at serious things like this. It's just not right! Geez, you're just an unsensitive soul!

" _Okay, okay, Eiko, calm down. Well, actually, who am I to say that when I'm freaking out too?" I took a deep breath. "Okay, I'm coming. I'll be there in a few. Just… try not to have a panic attack, okay? And please keep everyone else from having one too. I'm sure they don't want to have a group of kids that all have a heart attack showing up at their door."_

" _No promises, okay? Especially not from Owen. I'm sure he would change positions with Zach if it meant that Zach would be okay. Alright, I'll talk to you when you get here, so please, hurry! Alright, bye."_

" _Bye." I hung up my phone, and put it away, I rushed out the front door of my house, and ran to the car. I had just barely gotten my liscense (how, I have no clue… I just did), putting it to good use, and driving the car to the hospital. The whole time, I was thinking, '_ No. Not Zach. What happened, to make him go like that? Why is he in a coma? _'_

 _(end flashback)_

* * *

When I got to the hospital parking lot, I parked my car, got out, locking it, and booked it to the hospital. Slowing down when I got inside, I went up to the front desk.

"Excuse me? Umm I'm here to see a friend? His name is Zach Mitchell, and he's in a coma. Can you direct me to his room?" the lady at the front desk looked up and smiled when she saw me.

"Sure sweetie. He's in room 506B. Just go down the hall right here, go in the elevator, and press number 8. He should be just down that hall on the right side."

"Thanks." I said, and followed her instructions. When I got to Zach's room, I stood in the doorway. Everyone was positioned around Zach's bed. Owen was standing on the left side of his bed, looking really worried. Claire was next to him, squeezing his hand for comfort, tear-stained. Karen was standing at the end of the bed, her hand entwined with Scott's, and her face tear-stained as well. Barry was behind them to the side, sitting against the windowsill. Eiko and Scribble were positioned at the back, Scribble sitting on the floor, looking like she had been crying, and Eiko looked like she was about to start any second now. Poor Gray was sitting on the other side of Zach's bed, looking at him, his tears running freely down his face.

I sucked in a deep breath, feeling the tears springing to my eyes. Scribble looked up and saw me in the doorway. "Mikkie!" she got up and hugged me, nearly squeezing the life out of me. Everyone looked at me as I felt my life being crushed out of me.

"Yeah, hi… Scribble… can you just… _I CAN'T BREATHE!_ " Everyone managed to smile a little as Scribble sheepishly let me go out of her bone-crushing hug. When I could breathe again, I looked at everybody, letting my eyes land on Owen. "What happened?"

"I-Zach is in a coma. And it's my fault. _It's all my fault_."

* * *

 **Okay, so that was part one, and you** _ **should**_ **have part two soon.**

 **I hope this was okay Excited Girlll, even though it probably wasn't quite exactly what you had imagined.**

 **Wow. Pandora has really intense songs that go pretty good with this chapter, which makes this all the more sad. A lot of Lindsey Sterling songs go pretty good with this, as well as** _ **Here Without You**_ **by 3 Doors Down,** _ **Let It Burn**_ **from Nightcore, and** _ **Say Something (I'm Giving Up On You)**_ **by A Great Big World.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Okay, I am** _ **so sorry**_ **that I haven't been on in a while! I was gonna try and update last week, actually, but I went to Utah a couple weeks ago, so that didn't happen. And it's been just so chaotic with the end of the school year coming up, so I'm** _ **REALLY, SUPER**_ **sorry! Buuuutttt, despite that, I hope you like this chapter!**

 **Thank you:**

 **ivanwow for favoriting and following!**

 **Stardust- 12345678 for Favoriting (I'm doing this in Owen's POV, thanks for the suggestion!) Sorry for taking forever on this!**

 **To BadWolf1900: Thanks for the suggestion! I think I'll do that next chapter! I'm sorry this took so long!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Jurassic Park nor any random references I may or may not make. I only own my OC's**

 **Owen POV**

It was lunch time. The bell had just rung, and now I was walking with Claire with our lunches to the table, and saw Zach at the table. I snuck up behind him, balancing my tray on one hand, and with the other, clapped his back in my friendly way. He jumped at the sudden jolt, and I started laughing, Claire joining in with me. But I stopped when I noticed Zach wasn't laughing along with us, but was instead slumped against the table. I set my tray down before sitting myself, and chuckled at Zach's antics.

"Hey, Zach, I think that was one of your best reactions yet." I looked around the table, noticing Mikkie wasn't here today.

"Yeah, Zach, that's pretty good. But c'mon, you're alright. Don't start pretending to be slumped now." Claire added at the same time that I asked, "Where's Mikkie?"

"Oh, she went home for lunch. I think she said something about needing to get away from Hoskins always coming up behind her and asking why she never talks to him because he was, and I quote, 'her first friend'. Hoskins said that, not Mikkie." Eiko said.

"Zach, are you alright?" Grey sounded worried.

"Aw, he's okay. He's just being dramatic. Right, Zach?" I reached over and tapped his shoulder. "Zach?"

"Come on now, don't do this. You're not _really_ knocked out, are you?" Claire asked.

"Okay, Zach, we get it. You win. Please get up now, you're scaring Eiko." Scribble added.

"Scribble, I don't think this is the best time for jokes." Eiko said warningly.

"Owen, I don't think he's acting." Barry said, a little worry tinting his voice.

"Yeah, I got that." I said as I got up out of my seat, and went over to Zach. I shook his shoulder. "Zach, hey, wake up now. Don't do this to me." I looked over at Claire. "Call an ambulance. He's not messin' with us." I picked him up and carried him to the nurse's office, Grey trailing behind me.

"He's gonna be okay, right? I mean, he's gotta be okay; who else is gonna tell me to shut up when I ask questions?"

"I don't know, Grey. I just don't know. We can only hope it's nothing too serious, and that he'll be alright." We walked in to the nurse's office. She was busy getting an aspirin for a kid with a headache, so I had to wait my turn, but I figured this took more priority than a kid with a headache, and if I had to wait, I would get a headache myself. Not to mention the nurse would have burn marks in her floor because I would pace too much.

"Alright, now, what can I do for you?" The nurse had finished with the kid and his aspirin. She glanced down at Zach in my arms, then back up at me, and then did a double-take. "Oh my gosh, what happened?" She rushed forward, checking Zach's pulse, making sure he was breathing, you know, the typical checks they teach you about in kindergarten.

"I don't know. We were at our table, and I snuck up behind him and scared him, and then he just slumped forward. I don't know what happened."

"Oh gosh, well, I don't know what to do either. Did you call an ambulance? Ohhhh… let me go call an ambulance!" She started rushing off.

"No, wait! We already called an ambulance. They should be here soon. Now, what happened, do you know?"

"No! I – I'm not trained for this kind of thing. I'm only supposed to take of bloody noses and headaches and typical things like that, not kids who pass out randomly! I – Idon'tknowwhattodothishasneverhappenedtome!" she ran a hand through her straight, shoulder length, caramel hair. I think she was freaking out more than we were. I was afraid we'd have to call an ambulance for her because she was stressing out so much.

Then we heard the sirens.

"Owen, they're here! Bring Zach outside now!" Claire burst into the nurse's office. I ran out of there to see a crowd of kids gathering outside, wondering what was going on. They were quickly blocking the way, so I couldn't get to the ambulance.

"Owen, don't worry, I can take care of them. You just bring Zach to the ambulance." Barry came up beside me. Cupping his hands around his mouth, he yelled, "Everybody, _MOVE!_ " And they did. I ran up to ambulance, telling the EMT's what happened.

"And he just slumped forward, not saying anything. What's wrong?" I looked worriedly at the EMT's. they checked his eyes, his breathing, and other EMT-stuff.

"It looks like he's in a coma. I don't know why, but we'll figure that out." Then they loaded him up. "Are you his family?"

"No, but he is." I pointed to Gray. He just nodded, and I could see little tears forming in his eyes. "I put my hand on his shoulder, giving him a comforting squeeze. Looking at him (which I had to crouch down a little to do), I said, "Hey, don't worry. I don't know what'll happen, but he's going to the hospital where they can figure it out. Now," I gestured to the ambulance, "go. Be there for Zach. You're his brother, and he needs you. I'll catch up later."

" _We'll_ catch up later." Claire corrected, coming up beside us. I nodded, then nudge him towards the ambulance.

"Are you sure?" Gray asked. I nodded, and pushed him a little. He nodded, and straightened up a little. "Alright." He sniffled, and put on a brave smile before going into the ambulance. I smiled at his attempt to be brave.

"Go on. Zach _needs_ you, Gray. Be there for him." I whispered as the ambulance drove away. _Be strong for him. And Zach, please be alright! We need you to live, to come back to us. Please be okay!_

 **Okay, okay, okay. I know that wasn't a very good chapter, but I wanted to give you guys something before school got out. I'm not gonna even promise anything on part 3 because I know I'll forget and not put it up on time. It's just total Chaos, and I'm really sorry. I apologize. Again.**

 **BadWolf1900, sorry! You're gonna have to wait another chapter, but I'm definitely gonna add that in there! I promise!**

 **Review, follow, favorite, and all that jazz! :D**


	8. Chapter 7

**I'm updating again! I honestly can't remember when I last updated (that's really sad), but I got a chance, so I'm updating!**

 **Bad news guys: I won't update for another week, and I am sooo sorry! So, that is why I wanted to update today, and keep you waiting any longer.**

 **Thank you all for being so patient with me!**

 **And so, without any further ado, I present to you: the coma chapters, part 3.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any Jurassic World characters. I only own my OC's and the plotline.**

* * *

 **Mikkie POV**

I sat worriedly in the waiting room. We had to leave Zach's room, because the doctors had to do some doctor-y stuff. Technically, though, we _all_ sat worriedly in the waiting room. Even poor Gray. I felt so bad for him.

"What are they going to do? Are they going to fix Zach?" Gray asked Owen, obviously trying not to cry. Owen didn't look much better, but was trying the best he could to keep Gray from freaking out all over again, not mention himself.

"Honestly, I don't know what they're going to do, but, I'm pretty sure they are going to make Zach alright." Owen smiled reassuringly at Gray, who tried to do the same, but didn't quite hit the mark. "Hey, don't worry. We know Zach, right? He'll be fine; he's tough, and won't give up. I'm sure he's trying to figure out how to wake up and come see you. He's always looking for new ways to scare you, right? Well, he's just coming up with another way to sneak up behind you and scare you. Probably." They lapsed into silence.

"He'll be fine. Don't worry Gray. Zach's tough. I mean, he tried hitting on me on my first day here, after all." I tried to get everyone's spirits up, and it seemed to work a little bit, at least. "Come on, cheer up. I bet he'll come out, and he'll tell you to not be sad, or he'll ask if you were _that_ worried about him, or something like that. It'll be fine. We just have to believe."

"Wow, Mikkie, you could be an inspirational speaker or something." Eiko joked.

"Hahaha, well, I hope it works."

* * *

 **Zach POV (weren't counting on that, were you?)  
**

I was in total darkness. I called out for my friends, family, anybody.

"Gray? Owen? Claire? Mikkie? Barry? Zara? Karen? Scott? Masrani? Lowery? Vivian? _Hoskins? Anybody?!_ " There wasn't any reply, and I was more than a little scared. (I would never admit that to anybody, though.)

I looked around me, I think, and tried to find a way out of this place, when I saw a small light ahead of me. I moved towards it, though I wasn't sure if I had made any progress, until it suddenly became a lot bigger. It grew in size until it engulfed me. I shielded my face with my hands, until my eyes could adjust to the sudden brightness.

Taking my hands down, I blinked multiple times, and saw all of my friends. I saw my family too. Gray was crying silently next to me for some reason. Owen was on the other side of my bed, looking really worried, and Claire was holding his hand for comfort, her tear-stained cheeks very evident. They were being strong for Gray. _Why? What happened?_

I cleared my throat. "Hey guys –" Mikkie burst in the room, and looked around worriedly, taking in the situation.

"Mikkie!" Scribble jumped up and hugged Mikkie.

"Yeah, hi… Scribble… can you just… _I CAN'T BREATHE!_ " Mikkie cried out. Scribble pulled away, a bit embarrassed, but it seemed to lighten up the mood a bit. Mikkie caught her breath. She looked at Owen. "What happened?"

"I-Zach is in a coma. And it's my fault. _It's all my fault_." Owen replied, with the guilt leaking into his voice.

"Owen, no, it's okay. It's cool. This wasn't your fault – I don't even know what even happened. Oh yeah, what _did_ happen, and _where am I?_ " I asked them. They seemed to ignore me though.

"What? Owen, I'm sure it wasn't your fault. It was probably something that was waiting to be triggered, and you just so happened to be the one… to… trigger it… okay, yeah, I should be quiet now." Mikkie shut her mouth, and moved to stand over by Eiko, Scribble going back to her seat on the floor.

"Okay, haha guys, I get it. You all just wanna get me back for pranking you, or, for hitting on you, Mikkie, in your case. I get it, and it's funny, hahaha, but seriously. What happened here, and why are – and you're all still ignoring me." I looked at Gray. "You'll be nice, right? I mean, I've your back in most situations. Some of the other times I was the cause of, and other times I thought they were stupid, but hey! I still have your back, and I do it out of brotherly love. Gray?" I grabbed his arm, but my hand went through his arm. I stared in shock at my hand. So I tried my other one.

It did the same thing.

I didn't notice that the others were discussing something, but then everybody left the room except for Gray, Owen, Claire, and some doctors and nurses.

"Hey, kid, you need to leave so we can take care of your friend here." One of the nurses told Gray.

"Hey, leave him alone!" I yelled at her. She didn't flinch.

"He's not my friend." Gray mumbled.

"What?" the nurse asked. "If you're going to say something, then you need to speak up."

"He's my brother!" Gray yelled. Owen went to Gray, and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Come on, let's go." He told Gray. Gray finally nodded, and left the room. Claire followed behind them.

"Gosh, that kid has some issues." The nurse commented.

"Yeah, he does." The other nurse replied. The two doctors just laughed with them, and I got off the bed.

"You disgust me." I said to them, and left the room to go find Gray. "You can go find somebody else to make fun of. But not my brother." I caught sight of them going into the elevator, and I followed them, barely making it into the elevator.

When they got off of it, they joined the others in the waiting room. (By now I have figured that we were in a hospital, and something bad had happened to me. I just hadn't figured out what.) I was so wrapped up in my thoughts, I had missed their conversation. All I heard was, "He'll be fine. Don't worry Grey. Zach's tough. I mean, he tried hitting on me on my first day here, after all."

 _Gee, thanks for bringing that up, Mikkie. I'm never gonna live that down if she brings it up right before everyone forgets about it._

"Hahaha, well, I hope it works." I missed another part of their conversation, and only heard Mikkie's comment, again.

"Guys, I'm right here. Why can't you see me? Why can't you hear me? Why can't I actually, physically, grab your arms? What's wrong with me?" I felt a poking sensation at the back of my neck, and turned around, trying to figure out what it was. I turned and saw a person behind me.

"Ah! Who are you?" I looked the person up and down. It was a male, about my age, with combed grey hair. He had on a white, long-sleeved, button-up shirt tucked into khakis with a grey leather jacket, a grey belt, and grey boots. He had grey eyes.

 _Way to color-code, dude._

"Hey, I wouldn't waste your time with trying to get their attention. I'm guessing you're like me and was trapped in darkness until you found a light and went to it?" I nodded.

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"Because I've been like this for awhile now. Oh, and as for your first question, my name is John Wolf."

"Zach Mitchell."

"Nice to meet you Zach." He stuck out his hand. I shook it. "So, are these guys your family?"

"Only some. The rest are my friends." I looked back at them. Scribble had shot her head up, and was looking directly at John.

"Uhhhh, who's she? And why is she looking at me? I'm pretty positive that no one can see or hear us. Believe me, I've tried."

"Yeah, me too." I replied.

"Scribble, what's wrong?" Mikkie and Eiko looked concerned for their friend. I would be too, if my friend started looking directly at ghosts-who-are-not-quite-yet-ghosts.

Oh wait. She is my friend.

"There's something… there." She pointed at us. "Actually, more like _someone_." Everyone looked in our direction.

"Umm, John? Has this – has this ever happened before?"

"Uh, no. Never in my time here has this happened."

"That reminds me. How long _have_ you been like this, John?" I asked as he hadn't mentioned it yet.

"Uh, heh, well…"

* * *

 **Mikkie POV**

We were all looking in the direction Scribble pointed, but saw nothing.

"Don't worry about Scribble. She always does this." Eiko explained at my confused face. "Scribble, this _really_ isn't the time for jokes."

"But I'm _not_ joking this time. There really is someone there! Two people, actually, and I think one of them is Zach." Gray's head shot up at the mention of his brother.

"Are you sure? The chances of that happening is impossible. That can't be – Zach's in the room, with the doctor's checking up on him." But, despite what he said, Gray had hope in his eyes. I smiled at him, and tried to come up with something to say, but I was all out of ideas.

"That's why we let the doctors do what they do best – fix people. They _are_ doctors, after all." Barry said. Gray nodded, determination filling his features.

"Yeah, we just need to be patient. They are capable of fixing Zach. Whatever is wrong with him, they will find, I'm sure of it." Karen said, coming to sit next to Gray.

A doctor came up to Owen. "Are you the one who submitted Zach Mitchell in?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Can I talk to you in private?" Owen nodded and motioned for them to go somewhere else. We all waited in anticipation.

When Owen came back, he looked a little less guilty for this whole thing. He looked like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders.

"They found out what was wrong with Zach."

We all grew anxious. Well, I know _I_ at least did.

"He has a tumor in his brain, which caused bleeding in his brain. The bleeding made the part of his brain used for awareness and arousal shut down, causing the coma. It wasn't traumatic, it was just waiting to be triggered. I guess my greeting to him at lunch caused it." He looked extremely happy. "He's gonna be fine, Gray. He's gonna be okay." That sent Gray into another fit of tears.

* * *

 **Zach POV**

I felt a tugging sensation, bringing me back into the elevator.

"Good luck, and try to not make it back here." John said as I got into the elevator.

"Heh, yeah, and try to make it out of here. I would hate to see your life get taken away because of five months in here."

"No promises." He replied. I couldn't avoid the tugging forever.

"I gotta go now. I'll see you later, I guess." I couldn't hear John's reply because I was pulled back to my room. I was pulled into my body, and went back through the darkness.

I slowly opened my eyes, and sat up the best I could.

"Oww…" I hissed, as the IV's were threatening to come out very painfully.

"Zach! You're okay!" Gray's voice sounded from my right. I looked up, and smiled at him.

"Yeah, I am. I'm just fine Gray."

* * *

 **I don't know about you guys, but I think that was a pretty good way to end the coma chapters. I finally got around to it, and so I hope you're as satisfied with it as I am.**

 **And I have now introduced another OC! Credit for this OC goes to TheSyndicatewolf, who used to be BadWolf1900. (I hope that was a good introduction! I did my best, and it will tie in to why his opinion of Scribble.)**

 **My sister found out that I write fanfiction, and so she gave me some ideas for some stuff. She also quitely makes comments about what i could change and all that stuff yada-yada. So she helps me with some stuff, and only my brother.**

 **I won't be able to update for another week, since I'm going to a camp thingy my church does. That's why I got up the ambition to give you all this chapter.**

 **Review, follow, favorite, and all that jazz! :D**


	9. Chapter 8

**Heya! Sorry I took** _ **forever**_ **to get here, and for the unexpected hiatus, but here's the next chapter, and GOOD NEWS! *** **sing-song*** **It's not a coma chapter!**

 **So anyways.**

 **To:**

 **Kiara Walker (Guest): Thank you! Your comment made my day, seriously! I'm glad you enjoyed my "book-that's-not-a-book-yet", and I would love to hear your thoughts on why Delta didn't die in the movie (even though I'm** _ **pretty sure**_ **she did!), and you can tell me at any time!**

 **TheSyndicateWolf: don't worry, I got a plan. I've got how I'm gonna tie this in.**

 **This chapter may get a little confusing, so just bare with me please!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any Jurassic Park/World Characters. Only my OC's and the plotline – except for the help from various others. I don't own John Wolf (from last chapter), credit goes to TheSyndicateWolf.**

* * *

 **Mikkie POV**

I walked in the school bright and early at 7:00. I know: blegh. I was greeted by the same momentary shock of dinosaurs in the school. Once I calmed down, I was approached by – you guessed it! – Hoskins. Yippee.

"Hey Mikkie."

"Oh, uh, hi." I looked for a way around this conversation.

"Why don't you hardly talk to me? I just don't get it. I mean, I _was_ your first friend, after all." He brought up that point. Again. Which is what I was trying to avoid. I groaned, facepalming myself.

"Yes, Hoskins, you did introduce yourself to me first, but that doesn't necessarily make us… _friends_." The smile that was there immediately broke. "Look, I don't want to send mixed messages, but," I took a deep breath, steeling my nerves before I could back out, "I don't really consider myself your friend." I tried using my hands to illustrate my point, and to possibly keep him from looking at my face. "Sorry, but, that'showitisandIhopeyoudon'tgetmadatme!"

"Mikkie!" I looked up at the sound of Scribble's voice and looked over to where she was waving her hand. I waved back before turning to look at Hoskins.

"Soo… no hard feelings? Sorry, but, oh look! There's Scribble. I gotta go, so… bye!" I walked away as fast as I could. As I was leaving I heard somebody talking to Hoskins.

"Wow. Talk about rejection."

"Shut up, Wu."

When I got over to Scribble, I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

"Wow. Told him the news, much? He looks so disappointed."

"Sorry, but I was never really friends with him. He just thought that because I would talk to him whenever he insisted on talking to me."

"What're we talking about?" Eiko came over. I was about to reply, but Scribble cut me off.

"Oh, Mikkie just told Hoskins that it was never gonna happen and now he looks depressed. Geez Mikkie, way to be insensitive."

"Oh shut up, Scribble." She giggled.

"Hey look, there's Zach!" Eiko pointed behind me. I turned around, a grin splitting my face when I saw him and Gray walking towards us. Owen went and greeted him. He was about to do the traditional back slap, but then decided against it and gave him a bro hug. Blue went and play-attacked Zach's ankylosaurus. and Gray's dilophosaurus went and joined in the fun. Obviously, since they're family, Zach and Gray's cousins gave him a hug. (Either they already hugged him a thousand+ times and wanted to again, or they hadn't seen him since the hospital three days ago.) Scribble, Eiko, and I walked up and each gave him a hug too. Once our greetings were done, you could tell the rest of the school was curious about what happened, and wanted to come ask, but everybody was too nervous.

Except for Hoskins.

"Hey Zach, what happened? Did you want to get rid of your _friends_ for a few days? You can tell me man, I'm sure I'm more interesting than _those three_. Especially the ginger." He accusingly pointed a finger at me.

"Oh give it a rest, Hoskins." Eiko defended me.

"You know what? You can move aside, _freak_." Hoskins came up and got in Eiko's face. "Or can the soul-destroyer not defend herself?" Now that crossed the line. Eiko hissed at him, and raised one of her clawed hands.

"Alright Hoskins, that's enough." I intervened. I placed a hand on Eiko's, and gave her a look of ' _no_ '. She backed off, hissing at Hoskins one last time. "Yes, it's true. We were in the Science Lab experiments, but that gives you _no excuse_ to get mad at my friends for what happened this morning!"

I heard Owen lean over and whisper, "What happened this morning?"

"Oh, Mikkie finally told Hoskins that they weren't really friends, and now he's mad at her for it." Scribble whispered back.

"Oh good. It was never meant to be." Owen whispered dramatically. I rolled my eyes, and paid attention to Hoskins' rant.

"Hey, are you listening to me?" Hoskins almost yelled.

"I'm sorry, did you say something? I couldn't hear anything." I replied back sassily. "Maybe that has something to do with you practically _yelling my ears off!_ " I glared at Hoskins. Hoskins glared back.

"Rude much? Well, maybe I just won't talk to you in computers class then!" he threatened. I gasped dramatically.

"Whaaaat? _Really?_ That would be…" I placed a hand over my heart, and sighed. "Well, it was never meant to be. Goodbye Hoskins. I'm sorry to have made you thought we were _ever_ friends." I turned, fuming, and yet at the same time I had a smirk on my face. Hoskins walked away, the other direction.

"Hey, so what happened while I was gone? Did something happen to you two, or…?" Zach asked once Hoskins was out of earshot.

"Oh, no, nothing _happened_ between us. Except for utter annoyance, on his part, because he thought that we were," I clasped my hands together and batted my eyes, and said in a Hoskins imitation, " _the best of friends!_ " I snorted. "Yeah right."

"Sooo, what is the Science Lab experiments you were talking about?" Zach asked.

"Ohhh, that's right! You haven't heard about it!" Scribble exclaimed. "Well –" she cut off when Zach moved past her – all of us, actually – and started walking towards a kid. He looked to be about our age, with combed grey hair. He had on a white, long-sleeved, button-up shirt tucked into khakis with a grey leather jacket, a grey belt, and grey boots, and he had grey eyes. _Gotta love color coding._ I thought to myself. Zach looked to be talking with him, and the other kid… I didn't recognize him.

 _Is he a new student? I've never seen him before…_

Zach and the guy walked up to us. "Hey guys, this is John Wolf. I met him at the hospital." John smiled at us and waved. Until his eyes landed on Scribble. He looked a bit wary of her, and she gasped loudly.

"It's _you! You're_ the one who I sensed with Zach in the hospital!" She pointed her finger at John, and squealed. "Wow, this is so cool! I finally get to meet to person there with Zach… I _never_ thought this day would come in a million years!" She ran up to John and started poking him. "How did you _do_ that, anyways? I would _love_ to do that!"

"Actually, you don't want – hey, ow! Stop poking me!" Scribble looked up at him.

"Oh. Uh, hehe, oops?" Looking at their height differences was interesting. Scribble was about 5'7", versus John, who looked to be about 6 feet tall. John stepped closer to Zach, and whispered something to him.

"What's up with her? She did the same thing in the hospital." My ears were given better hearing from the experiment two days ago. My nose twitched. It _twitched_ , which was a first. I shook my head, and rubbed my nose, breathing out through it while I did.

"Well, that's a new one." I muttered to myself.

"Oh, that's normal for Scribble to act strange. People think she's _at least_ part demon." Zach replied to John. "Don't worry about it, she'll get over it. Maybe." Zach saw me rubbing my nose, and saw my sharp teeth. "Oh yeah! What's the 'Science Lab experiment' you guys were talking about? You never told me."

"Oh! That's right. Well, you are in for a _story_ , good sir." Scribble said cheekily. "It happened two days ago – after we visited you in the hospital. Well, Mi –" Just then, the bell rang. "Aww, dang it! But I was just starting!"

"We'll tell you at lunch. C'mon, Scribble, let's get to class." Eiko said, dragging Scribble to our first hour, Biology. I walked behind them, lightly pushing Scribble, and laughing as she protested.

"Here, I'll take you to your first hour." Zach said, taking John the other direction, towards the p.e. class.

* * *

It was lunchtime, and we were at our table, laughing and talking, and joking around, throwing the occasional pun out there. Zach and John came up and sat down with us. Zach sat in his usual spot, and John sat as far away as possible from Scribble once he realized she was sitting here too.

"Okay, story time!" Scribble announced. She'd been waiting for lunch all day, and it was an _eternity_ for her to wait from first hour. She started the tale of two days ago.

* * *

 **Sorry, I need** _ **some**_ **idea for the next chapter! It'll be up quick though, I** _ **promise!**_ **And this time there will be no excuse!**

 **Also for next chapter: the story of what happened with John, and why he was in the hospital. And we'll get a clue as to what he does all the time, which will also tie in to why he was in the hospital.**

 **Review, follow, favorite, and all that jazz! :D**


	10. Chapter 9

**Told you I would update soon! I just need to update more often, and we're good! So like I said last chapter, this will be the story of two days ago, so it'll be mostly in flashback. It's the story of the Science Lab experiments, and then we'll go to another flashback, this one of John's, as to why he was in the hospital, and maybe a clue to what he does which ties in with the hospital!**

 **Thank you:**

 **Purplecatlover93 for favoriting and following!**

 **Disclaimer: I only own Mikkie, Eiko, and Scribble. And the plot. Nothing else.**

* * *

 _(flashback)_ _ **No POV**_

 _It was Tuesday. Zach woke up in the hospital yesterday, and the doctors had found the problem. Now everybody except for Zach (who was healing) was back in school, and Mikkie, Eiko, and Scribble were in their first period, Biology, when Scribble gasped._

" _Oh. My._ Gosh! _" Mikkie and Eiko looked at Scribble strangely. "Do you know what today is?! It's experimentation day in the lab!"_

" _But, Scribble, you're not even part of the lab group." Eiko told her._

" _So? My_ best friends _are, and I always visit you guys after school when you're in the lab, so that makes me an_ honorary _member! Besides, you're only in there on Tuesdays and Thursdays anyways, right?"_

" _Actually, I'm pretty sure that's not how it –"_

" _Oh, pish-posh, sure it is." Scribble waved it off._

" _Oh, so you're British now?" Mikkie asked._

" _No, I'm just saying that I'm excited for you guys! Can I come and watch? I'm gonna come and watch." Scribble said with an air of finality._

" _Well, it's at lunch this time, not after school, so we'll see, okay?" Mikkie asked. Scribble squealed._

" _This is gonna be so much_ fun! _" Mikkie and Eiko just looked at each other, thinking,_ Oh boy…

* * *

 _It was lunchtime, and the three girls grabbed their lunch trays and made their way over to the 'Science Lab' as the Biology room was called when the science nerds were in there._

" _Okay, Scribble, if you're in here, then you_ have _to wear the safety goggles this time, okay? These past few weeks we've been just getting ready, so you've been okay not wearing them, but now that we're actually doing the experiment, you need to wear the goggles. No questions." Scribble nodded and put them on excitedly. She seemed even more excited than Mikkie and Eiko were. Eiko giggled when Scribble put on the goggles because it made her eyes grow a little. Mikkie and Eiko both put on their goggles, and smiled when they saw each other's eyes grow some too._

" _Ready?" Mikkie asked._

" _Ready." Eiko took in a deep breath, and walked up to the grey kitten they had on the table. She took a blood sample from the kitten, and a blood sample from herself. There were other lab students in there as well as Mikkie and Eiko, and were helping prep Eiko and the kitten. Eiko handed the blood samples to one of them, and he took them to a microscope to examine them, while Mikkie and the others prepped._

 _Eiko was put into one glass chamber, and the kitten in the other. The guy with the blood samples same up to the chambers, and punched in information onto a keypad. For the past couple of weeks, the lab students had done many test experiments on combining two species, all in preparation for this moment. Eiko had volunteered to be the one for the official experiment, and promised (and signed a paper!) to not get mad if it went wrong, even though she had practiced and prepped for so long._

" _If you have any issues, or want to back out, now is the time to do it. Once it's started, there's no going back. Are you ready?" Mikkie asked. She was the leader of the experiment, and went through a lot of trouble for getting legal permissions for human experimentation. Eiko nodded._

'No going back. _' Eiko thought, and took in a deep breath, letting it out slowly, making sure to keep herself from getting too excited or frightened._

" _Okay then. Experiment starts now." Mikkie spoke into a voice recorder. "We have started our experiment 'if humans and cats can be one'. Emma Collins has stepped into a glass chamber, and the kitten has been put into the other one. We are going to see if it is possible to mix two species into a compatible form. We have done many test runs on different species', and now it is time for the moment of truth." She nodded to another lab person._

 _And the fun began._

 _A bright light lit up the chamber, and the kitten could be heard yowling, along with a spike in the heartbeat of both Eiko and the kitten. The kitten's heartbeat stopped, along with the yowling. Scribble's gasp was heard._

 _Eiko's heartbeat stopped._

 _Everything was silent, but then the 'beep, beep' picked up again as the bright light went away. Everybody breathed in relief._

" _Eiko, are you okay?" Mikkie came and knocked on the glass. The chamber opened with a gust of smoke, and Eiko stumbled out, coughing. Mikkie helped steady her, until she could stand. Eiko opened her eyes, and everyone gasped. Eiko's eyes were yellow, her hair was light grey, and she had cat ears instead of human ears. Her hands had claws on them, and her skin was a_ very _light grey – it looked almost white. Everything else about her was normal._

 _Scribble ran up and nearly squeezed the life out of Eiko._

" _You nearly scared me to death! Don't_ ever _do that again!" Eiko just chuckled._

" _I won't. I promise."_

" _Experiment 'if human and cats can be one' is a success. We have a perfect result." Mikkie spoke into the voice recorder. She walked away, to her area of the lab, to finish up the recording, and to work on another experiment that she had been working on for weeks as well. Nobody really knew what it was; they just knew that Mikkie was keeping it to herself, and wouldn't show anybody until it was finished._

" _Sooooo… how do you feel?" Scribble asked Eiko. "Do you feel any different? I mean – well, of course you would feel different. You_ literally _just mixed with a cat! But how do you_ feel? _"_

" _I feel… fine, I guess. Nothing really out of the ordinary – except for my ears. They feel weird. And my fingernails, too! They feel really long, like I need to clip them down. A lot. Although, now that I think about it, everything sorta has this… yellow_ glow _about it. It's sorta like how an Eclipse is. There's the sun covered by the moon, so the moon has this glow around it."_

" _Ohhh, okay! I get it! Wow, this is so cool. I'm BFF's with a werecat! You can go fight crimes now! Maybe have this cool cat costume, some weapon that's a cat pun… oh! I got it! Your nickname could be a cat pun! Like… Purrincess Kitty! Or Ali Cat! Or, or, or Clawdia! Hmm… maybe Hello Kitty? The Hisstory Professor! Whispurr! Yeah! How do you like the name 'Whispurr'? Huh? Eiko?" Eiko stared at Mikkie's desk, watching Mikkie work on her experiment._

 _Mikkie never had a chance._

 _Eiko could see the stuff in the sealed jar start to glow before anybody else, thanks to her cat eyes, but it wasn't enough time to get the full warning out before it exploded. Eiko's eyes widened as she cried out to Mikkie, "Watch out! It's gonna explo –"_

BOOM! _Pieces of jar and goop went everywhere. Luckily everybody got enough of the message to duck, so the jar pieces didn't hit them. They were only covered in goop. Eiko used her claws to tear the goop off her body. It literally clung to them. The green and pink slime was no match for her new claws, and she got out in a hurry._

 _Seeing that everybody else was alright, and were only covered in goop, Eiko went and looked around for Mikkie. She saw her laying on the ground, goop on her body, and glass shards all over her. There was blood running down the side of her face from a cut. She groaned, trying to get up._

" _Mikkie? What happened? What is this goop? Why were you working on something that could explode on you like that?"_

" _Eiko? Oh gosh, now I've got a giant headache. This 'goop' is a mixture of different animals. I just got some blood samples and DNA samples from these different animals and mixed them together. Don't worry, I got permission to do it. I was trying to make the ultimate creation. It was gonna be a mix of all these animals, and I was gonna see how compatible the samples were with each other. I guess this answers my question." Mikkie sighed, looking at the goop everywhere._

" _Just what were you_ thinking?! _You could've been killed, and then it would've been on our heads, and I would've lost one of my best friends and –"_

" _But the important thing is that I wasn't killed, and I'm still here. Don't worry, I knew what the possibilities were. That's why I had a specially-made jar. Did you notice how nobody was hurt? It was just the goop that landed on them, and no jar pieces in it. I did that on purpose. Most of it angled upwards. But some of it still landed on me. I… didn't want anybody to get hurt." Mikkie smiled sheepishly at Eiko. Eiko just sighed, and helped Mikkie up._

" _Well, you're cleaning this up."_

" _Gee, ya think? I would've never guessed."_

" _Oh, and you have fangs."_

" _Wait,_ really? _Are you serious? Well, this room isn't getting cleaned up by itself, so I better get started. Can you get everybody out of the goop? Your claws are better suited for it than my fingernails, and I am_ not _using my fangs. That would be disgusting. Yuck." Mikkie said as she got to work cleaning up the shards and goop while Eiko got everybody out of the goop._

 _(end flashback)_

* * *

 **Mikkie POV**

"And that's what happened two days ago! That's the 'Science Lab experiments' that they were talking about!" Scribble finished with her story. "Oh, by the way… John, how did you end up in the hospital anyways? I know you were talking with Zach in the hospital, though I have no idea how…" Scribble looked expectantly at John Wolf. He chuckled nervously, and rubbed the back of his neck.

"It's a bit of a story, so are you willing to use up the rest of your lunch hour to hear it?"

"Psshhhh, did you not hear the story I just told? Besides, we eat while the story is told. Sooo… what're you waiting for? Let's hear it! I am particularly excited for it!" Of course Scribble would be excited for the story.

"Okay, so it goes like this: It was five months ago…"

* * *

 _(flashback)_ _ **No POV**_

 _John was walking down the streets of the city at night, walking his dog, when he saw some commotion in an alleyway. He hid against the wall of a building, before peeking his head down the alleyway. He didn't see anything at first, but knew he had heard something going on. Peering into the darkness in the back of the alleyway, he saw some people. They were talking to each other, trading some stuff back and forth, whispering, occasionally punching each other until one gave up and gave them some more stuff._

 _John walked down the alleyway, staying close to the walls, trying to see just what_ exactly _was going on, his dog trailing behind him, staying silent. As he got closer, he could hear what was being said._

" _Yeah, that's the stuff. Gimme it, and you'll get your money right after."_

" _No way dude! Gimme the money first, and_ then _you'll get the stuff."_

" _What, you don't trust me?" The first Goon grabbed the front of Goon 2's shirt, bringing him closer. "I take that very offensive. Now, where's the stuff."_

" _I – it's right here man. Just don't kill me man!" Goon #2 was shoved to the ground._

" _I'll think about it. Here's your money." Goon #1 tossed a bag of money to Goon #2, who took it, and started counting the money._

" _Hey, man, this isn't all the money. You ripped me off, man!"_

" _Oh, did I? Well, that's you're loss. Finish him, boys." Goon #1's "bodyguards" came forward with bats, and were about to take care of Goon #2. There were other people there too, but just looked down at Goon #2 and ignored him, as if it happened every day. Goon #1 was about to leave, but then John stepped in._

" _Is something wrong here, boys?" he cracked his knuckles, and craned his neck to the side, making it crack as well. He grinned at Goon #1._

" _This ain't none of your business, and if you walk away now, and don't say anything, I'll pretend this little encounter didn't happen." Goon #1 negotiated, or tried to, with John._

" _Actually, it_ is _my business, seeing as how you're disturbing the peace, and putting a man's life on the line."_

" _What are you, the cops? I don't think so. Forget that wimp, boys, and get this guy. Teach him a little bit of what it means to mess with the Feral Beasts!" His bodyguards came at John, but his dog came from behind him and attacked the closest one to him._

 _John's dog was a dark grey Dire Wolf almost as tall as John, and didn't like anybody threatening his owner. While the second bodyguard was distracted at seeing his buddy being attacked by a wolf, John disarmed the guy and took the bat, knocking the guy out. Using his new "weapon", John took out all the rest of the random people in the alleyway who were part of the dealings. He turned around in time to give a hard elbow to Goon #1, and then suckerpunched the guy. John looked at Goon #2 trying to get away, and whistled. The wolf went and attacked Goon #2, knocking him down to the ground._

 _John walked to Goon #2 on the ground, crouching down so he could look him in the eye. "Now, how much did he pay you for the stuff?"_

" _U-uh, thousand bucks, man. Please don't let your dog kill me, man!" John did a low whistle._

" _Wow. I don't even want to know what the agreed number was."_

" _Fifteen hundred." Goon #1 was standing and held a gun pointed at John. "But, no one's gonna ever know that, 'cause you won't be around to tell them."_

 _And he pulled the trigger._

 _(end flashback)_

* * *

 **Mikkie POV**

"Sooo… you're basically an assassin?" Scribble asked. We all just smiled, shaking our heads at Scribbles antics.

"Yes, of _course_ I'm an assassin." John said, the sarcasm _very_ evident in his voice. Scribble still just gasped.

"How did she get _assassin_ out of _that_?" Eiko wondered aloud.

"Because only assassins would be able to tell when a drug deal was going on and be able to stop it. And I knew it! I _totally_ called it!" She exclaimed, rather loudly. A bunch of other tables turned to look at us. We apologized for Scribble, and they turned away. "Oh, and if I were you, I wouldn't show anybody the revolver in your jacket!" Scribble stage-whispered to John. We all looked at her, eyebrows raised. "Don't look! He'll shoot you if you do!" She waved her hands, trying to keep everybody from looking, even though we weren't gonna. John just sat there, with a strange look on his face. "Oh, and don't worry. Only the most _elite_ can get the drop on an assassin. But I won't say anything, promise!"

"Yeah… right. I'll… keep that in mind." He shook his head and rolled his eyes as the bell rang for sixth hour.

"So _that's_ why I couldn't see you in the hospital." She mumbled to herself. Only Eiko and I could hear her, though. We both snorted and walked to our next classes.

* * *

 **I hope this was an okay explanation for what happened! I think it was pretty cool, not gonna lie. Next chapter we'll "officially" meet John's wolf. Also, look forward to some action, and a TIME SKIP. So, just as an fyi.**

 **Review, follow, favorite, and all that jazz! :3**


	11. Chapter 10

**I apologize** _ **profusely**_ **for not updating in forever! (See, I'm so sorry that I'm using big words to say how sorry I am…) *dodges everything thrown at me under the sun, including: dishes, lamps, animals, houses, and various planets and stars***

 **I THANK ALL OF YOU WHO AREN'T GIVING UP ON ME AND THIS STORY! IT REALLY MEANS A LOT TO ME!**

 **Also, last chapter I said there would be a time skip, but seeing as how I don't even remember putting that there, or what I had in mind for it, we're just gonna pretend that I know what I'm doing and go along with it, 'kay? I think I've got a pretty good idea of what I meant by that, so we'll see if that's correct!**

 **Thank you:**

 **king of the kaiju for favoriting and following! (Also, if you've been waiting for awhile for this chapter, which you have, I am very sorry, and I hope this chapter makes up for it!)**

 **Childatheart28 for following!**

 **To:**

 **TheSyndicateWolf: yeah, she is, but she hasn't figured it all out yet! Or has she… I don't know anymore, hah. I hope I haven't completely butchered your idea, but if I have, I'm sorry.**

 **I don't have the mental capacity at this moment to try and fix anything at this moment, so if you find anything wrong, I am really sorry. I've spent it all on trying to keep my brother and niece out of trouble. Plus, I'm like half-sick right now, so my brain is already muddled.**

 **Once again, thank you all for sticking with me, and I hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any Jurassic World characters. Only my OC's. (John Wolf belongs to TheSyndicateWolf)**

* * *

 **Mikkie POV**

It was another typical day at school. I would walk into the building every morning, and the dinosaurs's roars and sudden screeches make me jump, like, a foot in the air. Every. Single. Time. Then I am greeted by Eiko and Scribble.

"Hey, Mikkie." Eiko says.

"Hey."

"Mikkie, I think I can finally prove that John as an assassin." Scribble stage-whispered conspiratorially. I face-palmed. This would never change.

"Scribble, I think that if you were able to prove that he's an assassin, unless he told you directly himself, it's probably not correct." I whispered back just as conspiratorially.

"No, I'm serious! He has a revolver in his jacket! Just make sure you don't try checking, because if you do, he'll shoot you. And _no,_ " she added at our incredulous looks, "I'm not making this up." I think I saw her cross her fingers behind her back, but it could just be the light of the school, so who knows anymore.

"Do I hear somebody talking about me?" _Speak of the devil._ I thought sarcastically. The topic of our conversation, John Wolf himself, had arrived on scene. He approached us, along with Zach. Scribble squeaked and hid behind me and Eiko, poking her head from behind us, eyes narrowed at John. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, Scribble thinks she has finally cracked your secret. Thinks she can prove that you're," I shifted my eyes and leaned in, making a show of making sure no one is listening, and then stage-whispered dramatically, "an _assassin._ " I made my eyes go wide, with hand motions and everything, before pulling back and laughing. John joined in with me, and then eventually Eiko and Zach too.

"Oh, does she now?" John asked. "Well, I hope she doesn't catch me on my _super secret missions_ then." He laughed walking away towards the rest of our group.

"Is he gone now?" Scribble asked, even though she knew the answer.

"Scribble, he's gone. But you better watch out; he might just sneak up behind you one of these days." Eiko told her before grinning as we all followed them to the group.

"You all laugh now, but just you wait! I'm gonna prove it to you all! And then we'll see who'll be laughing then! Hah!" She exclaimed and pointed at us dramatically. In a way, she reminded me of an anime girl when they're trying to prove something.

"That'll be the day, Scribble. That'll be the day." I told her, turning back around to start walking again before almost screaming. I came face to face with DeathClaw. Yup, _the_ DeathClaw, a.k.a. the creepiest dinosaur I have ever seen. So far. Which means that if the Troodon is here, then he shouldn't be far behind…

"Hey Mikkie." A voice said behind me. I turned around, again, and looked at Hoskins.

"Oh, uh, hey. Umm…" I stood there awkwardly staring at the floor, which suddenly became interesting. It felt a little like deja-vu.

"So, what have you been up to? I haven't seen you since two days after the whole 'Zach is in a coma' thing, which was two weeks ago. What's up?"

"What's up? _What's up_ is that you called my friend a _freak_ after she told you what everybody else wanted to. Except, nobody else had the courage to go against you –"

"There's a reason for that, maybe you should catch on."

"– _or_ they were holding back the other's from decking you in the face! Maybe you didn't catch on, or something happened to make you lose your memory since then, but _get over it._ You're really starting to annoy me."

"Oh, don't give yourself so much credit. I didn't want to come to try to get you to admit that I'm your best friend. No, I just wanted to give you a warning." Now I was just confused, but, whatever. "Just know this: you're going to regret the day you unfriended me. I'll make _sure_ of it." And with that, he stalked off. DeathClaw looked at me one last time, with something in his eyes – maybe hunger? – before going and following Hoskins towards wherever he went.

"And what was all that about, hmmmmmmmmm Mikkie?" Eiko came up to me, Scribble following her, both of them raising an eyebrow, making fun of me.

"Oh, shush. I really thought he was going to try to get me to be his friend again! You would've reacted the same way, so don't deny it."

"Oh, I would've acted the _exact_ same way, Mikkie." She leaned conspiratorially, once again. "Don't worry; I've got your back." And moved away before I could shove her away playfully.

"Uh-huh. So very convincing." I deadpanned. "Come on, let's go join the rest of the group. At this rate, the bell will ring before we get there." We started walking again, and the group looked at us, or, more specifically, _me,_ as we _finally_ made it over there.

"So, what was that all about? I thought you got rid of Hoskins already?" Claire asked as we came up.

"Well, it wasn't for the reason you're thinking of. I think. Maybe it was? I don't know, he gave me this really weird warning. He said something like 'you will curse the day you did not do… all that the Phantom asked of you…' no wait. That's _The Phantom of the Opera,_ nevermind. No, but seriously speaking, he said 'you're going to regret the day you unfriended me'. Who knows; he's strange." I rubbed my eyes, already feeling this day going downhill.

"Wow. That sounds… fun." Was Claire's only comment.

"Oh, wait!" I added before they moved to another subject. "He _also_ said, 'I'll make _sure_ of it'. Add that to the list of 'Stalkers to Avoid'. So, how's your morning been?"

"Oh, just the norm. John's just been telling us about where he came from before he transferred in." Gray answered.

"Gray, please don't ever use the words 'just the norm' ever again. It was a little disturbing." Zach told him.

"So, John Wolf," Eiko said, "where _did_ you come from before transferring here?" We all looked at John, who thought a little before answering.

"Well, I came from just a normal high school, nothing really special. I wasn't really in any groups or whatever, and I couldn't really bring Wolfie here to school with me since it was a normal school and all, so it was a little different. Like I said, it wasn't anything really special."

"Did you have any hobbies?" It was Owen who asked this time. "Or, _do you,_ I should say, since, you know, you're still alive and all…"

"Yeah, I did. Still do, haha. I like to take my gun and go shooting sometimes. I like giving Wolfie his exercise. People say I'm pretty smart, and can figure things out easily, so that's something, I guess?"

"Oh, hey, you still haven't introduced us to Wolfie yet. I want to meet him, and I'm sure the others do too." Eiko said.

"Really? Huh, I thought I did… oh well. I'll just put it on my list of 'Things to Remember Next Time', then." He put his hand on the giant wolf behind him, bringing it forward. He didn't need to, though. It was obvious that the wolf was obedient and fiercely protective of John. "Guys, I want you to meet my wolf, Wolfie." It opened its mouth a little, almost as if it were trying to smile, but at the same time its eyes held something in them, almost like 'if you hurt him, or even _try_ to hurt him, I will get you before you can breathe'.

It's not like we haven't met the wolf before, we just haven't _met_ him personally before.

"Wolfie" may seem like a cute name for a small dog that makes lots of noise, or maybe a slightly bigger dog, like a golden retriever or something. No, this "Wolfie" is the name of a Dire Wolf. He has dark grey fur, and was almost as tall as John, who is 6 feet tall. He was dark, tall, and however many pounds of pure _power_. Maybe not "superpower" power, but more of "strength and viciousness and unwavering loyalty" power. I would not want to be on the bad side of Wolfie, to say the least.

"Wolfie, meet the gang. Guys, meet Wolfie. Despite his size and his looks, he's a softy." Wolfie nudged John at that statement, growling a little, and John just laughed at it. He looked at somewhere behind us, and immediately got a confused look on his face. "Scribble, just _what_ are you doing?" We all turned to look at Scribble.

She had a decontamination suit on (don't ask me where she got it) and was holding every single cleaning agent you could find, and was marking around our group, throwing stuff all over the floor, and then on top of the cleaning stuff she put salt, all the while chanting "Be gone, fiend, be gone." She threw salt on John for extra measure. How she got Wolfie to _not_ tear her to shreds was beyond me. Once again, I facepalmed.

"Why am I even your friend?..." I asked myself. Eiko heard me and chuckled. The bell rang and we went to class.

* * *

(the next day)

"Be gone, fiend, be gone…" were the first things I heard at school the next day, well, besides the typical roars of the dinosaurs. Scribble was, once again, in her hazmat suit. I shook my head and sighed.

"Hey guys." I said, walking up to the group. Scribble scampered off somewhere – as well as she could in that suit – leaving a trail of cleaning chemicals in her wake. We started talking about whatever and Scribble eventually joined us after awhile.

"So, Scribble, any new theories for us to enjoy this morning?"

"Well –" There were explosions all across the school, cutting Scribble short. There were roars of the dinosaurs, and screams of the students and teachers combined. And in the midst of all the dust and smoke and fire and all that good stuff, people in black suits came charging through and capturing anything and everything – students and dinosaurs alike. One thing that stood out among the rest of the chaos, though, was one figure standing against the people coming in, holding a revolver in one hand, and a fiercely protective wolf on the other side.

"I knew it." Scribble breathed, wide-eyed.

* * *

 **Bwahahahaha I am pure evil, aren't I? The next chapter is gonna be good, I can tell. If I ever get around to it, that is. Don't worry, I (hopefully) won't take as long this time. By the way, if you have any ideas for a chapter in here, just let me know throw the comments, or even through PM!**

 **Also, I do really good at remembering things (like updating) if I get reminders, so if it's been like two or three weeks and I haven't updated, just let me know and I'll do it, because, otherwise, I am guaranteed to forget.**

 **Please send me ideas, and please remind me to update if I don't for a few weeks! I love you all!**

 **Review, Follow, Favorite, and all that Jazz! :D**


	12. Chapter 11

**Hello my friends! I have returned, and come bearing gifts! (At least I was faster at updating this time :P… well, sorta kinda not really. Sorry!) Remember how I said that if somebody doesn't remind me, I am guaranteed to forget about this and not update for awhile? Yeah, that happened again. But a HUGE thank you and shoutout to TheSyndicateWolf for reminding me about this! Everyone give them a round of applause!**

 ***scattered applause across the website…***

 **Ahem… well, anyways, I've had a busy last bunch of weeks! Three weeks ago I performed in our school's Drama Club play, and it was a hit. Two weeks ago I was babysitting my niece. Last week was my cousin's wedding and reception, and I went to the reception. This week… well, let's just say I became a firebender. I went and swung fire at the Relay for Life (a fundraiser for cancer), and it was a** _ **huge**_ **success! That was last night, and I didn't get home until midnight. Today I went on a hike, so I am sore, and sunburnt, and** _ **dead.**_ **More about this in the end Author's Note.**

 **Thank you:**

 **The Scottish Hippie for favoriting and following!**

 **And this is a continuation from the last chapter, so please enjoy my wonderful fanfictioning!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my OC's. At this point, I'm using an idea from a dear reader, so I don't even own the plot right now.**

* * *

" _So, Scribble, any new theories for us to enjoy this morning?"_

" _Well –" There were explosions all across the school, cutting Scribble short. There were roars of the dinosaurs, and screams of the students and teachers combined. And in the midst of all the dust and smoke and fire and all that good stuff, people in black suits came charging through and capturing anything and everything – students and dinosaurs alike. One thing that stood out among the rest of the chaos, though, was one figure standing against the people coming in, holding a revolver in one hand, and a fiercely protective wolf on the other side._

" _I knew it." Scribble breathed, wide-eyed._

 **Mikkie POV**

I couldn't believe my eyes. For once, Scribble was right in her theories. We took cover wherever we could. Teachers, students and dinosaurs alike were being captured by the men in black.

"You believe me now?" Scribble crouched next to me, eyes glancing at me briefly before focusing on John again.

"Well, Scribble, nobody will doubt you now, so congrats. But, question: what made you think John was an assassin the first place? Like, what made you so insistent that he was?" I was genuinely curious about that.

Scribble shrugged, like she didn't know that herself. "Well, it's hard to say… the fact that I could sense him _and_ Zach in the hospital, and the giant wolf he has, and just… how do I put it… he has this _aura_ around him that gives me a weird vibe. It's hard to describe."

"Ahhhh, that… makes sense, actually. Somehow." Eiko said as she came up next to us.

"Aaauuuuggghhhh let me go!" We turned at the voice and I'm pretty sure both Eiko and Scribble almost started laughing at the sight. I just gave a heavy sigh, shaking my head. Getting dragged away by the intruders was none other than Hoskins, kicking and screaming almost like a 2 year-old giving off a temper tantrum.

"Hmmm… where's his dinosaur…?" I mumbled to myself. I felt a sudden chill at the back of my neck which gave me my answer. I whipped my head around and was yet again faced with a Troodon, creepy glowing eyes and all. Except, this time, it seemed almost to be pleading. Like it was saying, ' _please save my owner from those evil men, because I know only you can_ ', and it was a sad sight to see. The formidable dinosaur that gave everybody the chills was asking for help to save the guy that nobody really liked.

Yep. Just a normal day for a student at Jurassic High.

"Mikkie, you're not really going help him, are you?" Eiko asked me, a look of begging on her face. I gave her a look. "Oh, come _on!_ He's a jerk to everybody, and if you save him now, he'll never leave you alone!"

"He's never going to leave me alone anyways, and, besides, I'm not heartless. He's a jerk to everybody, yeah, but I'm not, and I can't just leave him. Nobody deserves this kind of punishment, no matter how much I _despise_ them." I decided. This time, Scribble gave _me_ a look. "Okay, maybe he deserves it a little bit, but we can't just let them take him. These guys in black _can't_ mean anything good. Now, _come on_."

We raced over to Hoskins, ducking behind the various debris that cluttered the main area in the school, and dodging gunfire from the bad guys.

Wow. If I didn't know any better I would think I was in some sort of epic story or something.

We leaped out from behind a table that was on it's side, broken a little, and smashed into the guys carrying Hoskins. He scrambled away as we attempted to be like ninjas, throwing punches and kicks. We landed about 20% of them, and dodged that ones thrown at us.

Yeah, we should never be allowed to lead a group of people against a villain organization.

"Scribble! Mikkie! Eiko!" Us three turned at the sound of our names, seeing John fighting a group of five of those guys. "Get in my car, and arm yourselves! Driver's seat and trunk are where they are, so hurry!" We looked at each other, before running outside of the school and to the parking lot.

"Shoot, which one is John's car?" I asked frantically.

"Over here! I know where it is, come on!" Scribble said, running to the middle of the cars.

"Scribble, just how do you know which one his car is? And also _where_ it is? That's a bit stalkerish, don't you think?" Eiko asked suspiciously.

"I need to know all about my enemies so that they can't hurt me." She replied nonchalantly. "Also, I may or may not have booby-trapped his car this morning."

" _WHAT?!_ Scribble, you can't just do tha –" I cut off mid-sentence when we got to his car.

So, when Scribble says she 'may or may not have booby-trapped his car', she means that she surrounded it with cleaning agents, salt, and spikes of all sorts (spears, those circle-saw things you might find in a logging company, the works) to keep him from entering his car or leaving the parking lot. Which also means that we can't get in his car.

"Scribble…" Eiko started, a little hesitant about asking. "What. The. _HECK._ Did. You. Do. To. His. _Car?_ "

"Like I said, I may or may not have booby-trapped his car this morning… I never said I didn't think he was suspicious, and I was right! Now come on, let's open it up!" She was waaayyy too excited to pry into John's car so that we could arm ourselves.

We opened up the driver's side door and immediately saw what John meant by "arm yourselves". (And no, it wasn't a plastic arm, hardy-har-har) There was a .50 caliber muzzleloader rifle, and it looked very old. Scribble leaned over the seat and pulled another one exactly like it from the other side.

Seriously, how does nobody notice these? I'm surprised he hasn't gotten in trouble for them yet. Although, maybe they help when he's getting chased down the alley and just _happens_ to have one on him.

"Whaattt? Don't give me that look." Scribble whined a little at the looks she was receiving. "He _did_ say he liked to 'take his guns and go shooting'. I just _happened_ to see where they were one day. Oh, and open the trunk."

Eiko and I looked at each other, and then Scribble, and then back at each other, in disbelief. "You mean to tell me that he's got one in the trunk of his car, too?!" Eiko nearly screeched.

"Well, _duh_ , he said so, remember?" And with that, she pulled an assault rifle out of the trunk. "You two take the muzzleloaders, I want this one." She grinned devilishly.

* * *

We walked (more like sprinted) back to the school with the guns, being careful not to accidentally shoot somebody, namely ourselves, with them. Upon entering the school again, we saw that things had gotten a lot worse. Students and teachers were being shot with something, and were dropping to the ground. I think they were knockout darts or something. They had the fuzzy red end.

John seemed to be holding his own, his opponents not lasting very long. But I could see them landing more and more blows on him, and I was afraid that if he took more, he would drop to the ground too. Wolfie was tearing into them, not allowing them to stick him with a dart. The dinosaurs would roar and surprise a few guys, but then they'd be coming back faster than ever with tranquilizer darts.

In essence, things were worse than the events in _Jurassic Park_ , whatever that is.

I felt a hand on my shoulder, and I turned around and smacked them with the butt of my gun. Luckily my reflexes were correct and I didn't hit anybody I knew. And I knew pretty much everybody at our school. The guy I hit fell to the ground, clutching his head and rolling into a fatal position.

"Aaaahhhh my nose! It hurts so much!" He screamed in pain. We ignored him, and instead chose to help the others. Luckily, though, they were able to hold their own, and fend off the bad guys, their dinosaurs helping them. I looked around myself wildly, looking for anything to help in any way (besides my gun, of course), and then I spotted it. It was so small, so simple, and yet, it was _perfect_.

The tennis ball sat so innocently on the floor, almost like it was calling to me.

Picking it up from the floor, I hurled it at a group of men coming my way. Amazingly enough, I managed not to miss and I hit one of them in the head, making them fall. The tennis ball bounced from one guy to another, making the group of 7 fall to the ground, just like they were doing to everybody else.

"Bingo!" I called out, super excited. Then, I paused. "Wait, that's not right. Uhh… Strike! Goal! Slam-dunk? Uno…? _Scrabble?_ I'm running out of words to say here, guys, so could you help me out? No, wait, I got it! _YAHTZEE!_ " I screamed frantically out those words while dodging bullets and various flying projectiles.

"Mikkie, _what the heck are you doing?!_ Pay attention to the fight and take down these freaking weirdos!" Owen yelled at me. I stuck my tongue out at him, and kicked the back of an enemy's knees.

"Take that, you scum. _Waahhh!_ " I fell to the ground.

Somebody kicked the back of my knees, too.

They cackled while standing triumphantly over me. Leaning down, they got in my face. "You should follow your fellow students and attempt to hide. It makes this game and more fun."

"Ugh, _rood_." I grumbled to myself. "And the term…" I jumped up and attempted to land a side-kick to his head, which ended up at his waist, but it did the trick anyways. "… is _funner_." This time it was my turn to smile triumphantly at him.

" _Funner?_ That's not even a real word!" I stomped on his chest, putting all my weight into it, which didn't do much, but at least it kept him from talking for a bit.

"That's why you don't have any friends. It's a real word in my dictionary!" I stuck my tongue out at him.

Yeah, yeah, I know. I'm being very childish. But, in my defense, I've spent a lot of time with Scribble, who tends to be childish, _and_ I'm recuperating from dealing with Hoskins and trying to lighten the situation. In the end, it makes a certain redhead with multi-colored eyes act like a five-year old arguing with an English major.

"Why you little –" he grabbed for my leg, but I dodged out of the way, and then smacked him with the butt of my gun, effectively knocking him out. Or, at least if it didn't, he was gonna have to deal with a whole bunch of crazy teens, dinosaurs, and a giant migraine.

"Sucker." I walked away, calmly, but not too calmly. I wanted the slow Mo effect like the movies, but also didn't want to get hit. Luckily, I managed to make it to an overturned table without getting injured, and got my gun ready. As I leaned against the table, peering out to see where everybody was, I cocked it, and aimed. I didn't want to kill somebody, just injure them so they wouldn't hurt anybody. I would feel guilty later for shooting somebody, but right now, I could only say 'sorry' and fire. They were hurting everybody else with guns, so it was time to start hurting them back.

* * *

 **Yeah Mikkie! That's right girl, you go kick those bad guys' butts!**

 **(Fangirl in corner: AHHHHHHHHHH YOU'RE SO COOL I WISH I COULD BE AS COOL AS YOU!**

 **Actually, that's like half of my brain right now, haha)**

 **So, I actually started typing this up awhile ago, so it's been a few weeks since** _ **that**_ **. But anyways, like I said, I went on a hike, which was** _ **actually**_ **4 or so weeks ago, and then I rested and was getting ready for this hike/camp thingy my church does, which was the next week. So that thing is called the Trek, and was 2 weeks ago, and funny story: I left Thursday, got back Saturday, rested Sunday, and left for another camp thing on Monday. My legs were killing me and I was dehydrated, so that was fun. I really did enjoy it, but I can say that I am so glad to be back home. I got from camp on Friday, and then on Saturday was my niece's birthday party (the one that I mentioned babysitting for earlier) who turned 1 while I was at camp.**

 **Yeah, I've been busy.**

 **But I'm back, so I should (hopefully) update some more during the summer. Cross your fingers!**

 **Again, a** _ **huge**_ **shoutout to TheSyndicateWolf for reminding me about updating! (I hope this lives up to your expectations, and don't worry: Mikkie's not gonna do everything, because that's just impossible for her to do that; she's not the expert. She's just my main character, so I had to put her in doing** _ **something**_ **productive. It'll work out in the end, I promise!)**

 **I'm gonna start working on the next chapter as soon as I post this one, so (maybe?) it'll be out at a decent time? I'm really aiming to get the rest of these chapters out at reasonably spaced intervals, but I need your help! I need you all to remind me to update this! (Unless I'm just talking to empty space and you all just ignored this ridiculously long AN so that I feel like an idiot. But that would be crazy talk, psssshhhhhhhh who would do that?)**

 **Review, fave, follow, and all that jazz! XD**


	13. Chapter 12

**And she. Is. BACK! I'm alive, my dear readers, and ready to give you all another chapter! I hope this doesn't disappoint, and I hope you're all proud of me for coming back so soon!**

 **Disclaimer: I only own my OC's, Eiko, Mikkie, and Scribble. John Wolf, Wolfie, and the plot belong to TheSyndicateWolf, and everything else belongs to the Jurassic World franchise!**

* * *

 **Mikkie POV**

Okay, so when I said it was time to start hurting them back, I was trying to be all cool and awesome and I had this whole fantasy playing out in my head of how I would save everyone and would try to be all modest about it when they celebrated me and everything would end up like in a Disney movie, all sunshine and rainbows and everything is right in the world.

That's not really what happened. What _really_ happened was that it became obvious that I had no idea how to work the gun. So while I was sitting off to the side, my head very visible to others, trying to figure out this gun, some genius decides to try and shoot me. Luckily, I have caring friends who look out for my well-being and knocked him out before he could shoot.

"C'mon, Mikkie! Focus, or else you'll be taken down!" A very annoyed Owen yelled at me. I looked over at him and saw him gesture to the guy on the floor, while mimicking a gun shooting me.

"Sorry, sorry! I just can't seem to get this to work!" I hastily explained.

"Do you even know how to _work_ a gun? Especially this certain _type_ of gun?" He asked, seeming to grow more and more impatient with every passing second.

"Uhh… no? But it was offered to me and it's very useful when I want to knock someone out with the butt of it. So, there's that." I gave him a half-smile, half sheepish grin as I explained. All I got in return was a groan.

"Here, take this. You stay here, and try not to die." He took the gun from my hands, and instead handed me his hunting knife. "Meanwhile, _I'll_ take this and take them down." He started to move away to go help somebody else, when he stopped suddenly and turned to me. "Also, I want that back, so don't destroy it. Please." And with that he ran off, ducking behind fallen debris and tables and such to take a shot or to dodge a shot.

Fun fact: I don't know hardly anything about guns, so I don't know how to use them.

Fun fact: I don't know how to use a hunting knife either.

I shrugged. _Maybe this'll just be like a giant pocket knife, because I know how to use those. For carving. Wow Mikkie, you_ really _know how to get out there and learn specific survival skills that yOU MIGHT NEED TO KNOW IN FUTURE SITUATIONS. So smart, Mikkie, so smart._

Looking unimpressed with myself, I shrugged and hid back behind my overturned table/debris. Yep. Everything was going just _peachy_. You know, besides all the gunfire and screaming and roars and DESTRUCTION all around me. Oh well.

Like I said earlier, just a normal day for a student at Jurassic High.

Thinking about all this and the current situation, I was distracted (come one Mikkie, do better than this!) and suddenly found myself surrounded by a bunch of bad guys.

Ladies and Gentlemen, I give you: _Reasons Why Mikkie Sanderson Should Never Try To Become A Hero_. It'll be a classic, and someday I'll become famous for it and – see this is why I got surrounded. I'm getting distracted again.

Quickly fixing my brain – or attempting to – from all the mental distractions, I got into what I considered to be a defensive pose. Seeing as how I know little to nothing about being in an actual fight, and how to defend myself from an actual enemy, I probably looked less like a person in a defensive position and more like a person trying to imitate somebody balancing on a surf board. Oh, and also probably very incorrectly holding a hunting knife, too. But it at least made them go speechless. That is, until they started laughing.

Well, if nothing else, I was able to surprise them – and myself – with my aim in throwing the knife. And yes, I do know at least _something_ about throwing knives. I'd never actually practiced, so I was pretty proud of myself when it landed right next to one of the baddies ears in the debris. Granted, I was aiming for their shoulder, on the other side, but hey, it worked. But now, I just realized, I was weaponless, and surrounded by my enemies who weren't.

Yep. Today is definitely not my day.

Long story short, I was captured by said enemies, and practically hog-tied with rope. _I wonder where the Police are?_ I idly thought as they were about to shoot me with one of their tranquilizer darts. My eyes widened as a plan came into my head. Not a very good plan, but a plan nonetheless.

"Wait! You don't want to do that!" I got their attention, some of them glaring at me as I tried to bluff my way out of this mess.

"And why not?" One of them asked me. He was the one who I almost hit. "You almost hit me with that knife of yours, so why shouldn't I hit you back?"

"Because, my good sir, _almost_ is the key word. I didn't hurt you, but you hurt me. Well, I'm not surprised seeing as how you're not _really_ a 'good sir'." Reasons why I could never be in a lie detector: I couldn't lie to save my life. Yeah, my bluffing plan isn't really working so well.

"Hey! Shut it, will ya?" He looked at his little group and then pointed at me while referring to the one with the tranq gun. "Just knock her out already, and hurry. I'm tired of the sound of her voice."

"Well that was rude. I'll have you know that the sound of my voice is beautiful, and you're just jealous." Okay, okay, so I've got issues. I'm acting like a child again, but I couldn't help it. In a way, it was my own form of self-defense. "And, besides. You'll need me awake for what's coming up next. Promise." I let a lazy grin come onto my face. Just as the guy was going to shoot, his boss signaled for him to wait.

"And why do we need you awake? As far as I know, we're the ones in control now, despite your fruitless attempts to stop us. Or are you just bluffing?" Bingo. And we have a winner! He pulled Owen's hunting knife from the debris and twirled it in his hands, careful to not cut himself. "Hmmm… I like your knife. I'm keeping it."

"Actually, that's not mine; it's a friend's."

"Oh, really? Not anymore it isn't." He grinned, let light reflect off of it and onto my face. "Now," he turned to his buddy. "tranq her. She's boring me."

"Hey!" We all turned our heads to the sound of a new voice. It took us a moment to see in the midst of all the dust and the bit of sunlight coming through, but we finally managed to make out who it was.

John Wolf and Wolfie. Never had I been so happy to see Scribble's so-called "assassin" and his freaking huge mountain of muscles and intimidation he calls a wolf. They ran over to us, and quickly started to take care of my capturers. The boss yelled out, "Shoot her!", before Wolfie knocked him over, growling and showing off his very large canine teeth. But that was enough for his dart friend to fire the gun.

It was like it was in slow-motion. I could see the gun go off, and vaguely registered the sound it made. I was too focused on the dart sailing through the air, heading towards me. I wriggled out of the way, but it wasn't enough. The dart hit my shirt, and I barely felt it poking me before I suddenly started feeling very tired. I watched John knock the guy out before kneeling over me. I barely noticed him calling my name, barely felt the tug on my shirt before the poking feeling stopped. All of a sudden, John was holding the tranquilizer dart that had poked me.

"Heeeeyyyyyy, where'dya get that from?" I spoke slowly, and felt very groggy. I yawned, and blinked slowly. I was exhausted, and the ground was feeling very comfortable right now…

"Mikkie, focus." I was slow in registering what John was saying to me. "This was what they used on you. Are you feeling tired?"

I suddenly felt very angry. "That's my dart! I want it, now give it back!" I reached for it, but John pulled it away. I felt tears spring up to my eyes. "Don't do that, you cheater. I want it back, so give it back. Give it back, _now!_ " I yelled at him. John only sighed, and rubbed his temples, like he wasn't ready to deal with this. "Oooooh, a floor. This looks nice enough." I looked around, before scooting myself over to Wolfie's tail, and layed my head down on it. "Na-night."

"Oh, no you don't." John pulled me up from the floor, but I just sank back down again. Wolfie looked slightly annoyed.

"Hey, I was trying to sleep. Don't you know what that means?! S-L-E-E-P. It's what I use to function. That, and food. Speaking of which, I'm hungry. I wonder what's for lunch?..." John grabbed his hair and groaned in frustration.

"Why do I have to be stuck with this?" He asked himself.

"Hey, this looks like a movie is going on! And it looks like we're in it! Oooooh this is so exciting!" I jumped up and down, suddenly feeling very energetic. "Come on, let's go watch." I grabbed John's wrist and practically dragged him off, back into the middle of the fight.

"No! No, Mikkie, listen to me, okay?" He made sure he had my attention. "We can't go over there. You're obviously not feeling like yourself, and – hey, would you listen to me? Aaaargghh, stop getting distracted!" I was watching a bullet sail past me, like it was a butterfly flying. "Mikkie!" I was barely listening to him, instead going up to one of the baddies, and tapping on his shoulder. When he looked at me, I waved at him, grinning like an idiot. When he pointed his gun at me, I giggled.

"I want one, I want one!" I grabbed his gun and yanked it towards me, trying to get it from him. He wasn't expecting this, and gave a grunt of surprise when I yanked.

"Hey, this is my gun!" He yanked back, harder.

"This is like tug-of-war!" I laughed, yanking back again. When he tried to pull it out of my grip, my face suddenly became serious. "I hate tug-of-war." I pulled, with a force so strong that it came right out of his hands, and he stumbled forward, almost crashing into me.

He would've, but it just so happened that while I was pulling it away, John was punching him in the face, sending him flying to the side. I giggled again when I saw that I got it away. Looking at the man, I stuck my tongue out at him, leaving him on the floor, rubbing his jaw from John's punch.

While walking away, through the makeshift "battlefield" that our school had become, I was petting the gun like it was, well, a pet. John was chasing after me, dodging the various projectiles in the air, and pulling me backwards, out of the way of a chair flying past. I watched in amazement as it flew, my eyes open wide, and started to follow after it. While doing so, I passed by Owen.

"Mikkie, just what are you doing? I thought I told you to stay put?" He asked me, ducking behind his barrier. John caught up with me.

"Mikkie, stop moving around, or you'll be hit! Oh, hey Owen." He looked at the gun Owen was shooting. "Hey, isn't that my gun?" Owen glanced at the gun in his hands.

"What, this one? I traded it with Mikkie with my hunting knife. This is yours?"

"Yeah, I told Mikkie, Eiko, and Scribble to get them from my car. I'm guessing she had no idea how to use it?"

"Yeah, which is why I traded it. Speaking of, where's my knife, Mikkie? Please don't tell me you destroyed it." Owen looked at me. I looked at him, and then back to my own gun. "And where'd you get that one? Can you even use it?"

"Umm, well, actually," John took over the explaining. "she took it. She literally yanked it form a thug's hands. And, don't even try to ask her about anything, or explain anything, or give her specific instructions right now, dude. She was hit by a tranq."

"Really? Why isn't she completely passed out right now, then?"

"It barely touched her. Got caught in her shirt, mostly, so she didn't get the full force of it. Although, she's acting like a hyper-active child on crazy pills."

"Oh, well that explains it."

"Yeah. And now, I'm her babysitter, since I seem to be the only one who's come across her. At least, the one good guy who's come across her."

"Here, you seem to know more about these guys than I do, or at least how to take them out. I'll take Mikkie. Besides, I need to get my knife back anyways." Owen offered. John nodded, and they parted ways, John going to help everybody, and Owen to get his knife. "Good luck! Mikkie, come on."

"No, I wanna go with John. His wolf looks so soft…" I protested, and then squealed in surprise when I felt myself being lifted up so I couldn't run away.

"I don't have time for this." Owen muttered as he threw me over his shoulder, almost making me drop my gun.

"Hey, be careful! You almost made me drop Lugbert!" I pouted at him, even though he couldn't see me.

"And you even named it. Great. Just great." Letting out a big sigh, Owen started walking back to where I left his knife. "Well, then you'll just have to watch my back. You see someone coming, and you shoot at them. If you know them, like, if they're a good guy, don't shoot. Otherwise, go for it."

"Okay then." I nodded, and looked around, acting like somebody in a secret spy movie, somebody who wasn't currently thrown over somebody else's shoulder. Owen just rolled his eyes, heading through all the rubble, looking for his knife.

"Aha!" He bent down suddenly, and I looked back at him, narrowing my eyes and pouting at the sudden gravity. I saw him pick up something pointy, and assumed it was his knife. "Found it!" I smirked. _Called it._ I thought to myself.

Owen was celebrating the return of his knife when he suddenly felt a jarring force in his head, throwing it forward violently. He turned around slightly, and noticed somebody in the distance falling to the ground, gripping their leg in pain. He looked at Mikkie, and shot her an approving glance.

"Nice shot! Although, you could've used something other than my head to put the gun against."

"It was there, so I used it. Shush." I told him grumpily. I continued to pet Lugbert, but dropped him when I put my hand on the barrel, feeling the intense heat. "Ouch! Lugbert, that hurt! That wasn't very nice, so you should apologize." Lugbert remained silent, but Owen didn't. When I dropped Lugbert, it fired off again, this time going into the ceiling, narrowly missing myself and Owen.

"Geez, Mikkie! Be more careful next time! You should've put the safety on!" Owen put me down, and opted to grab Lugbert instead. "Here, I'll hold onto this,"

"Lugbert."

"… right, _Lugbert_ , and you can have him back after all these bad guys leave the school." I pouted at Owen, but knew that I couldn't pull Lugbert away from him like I had that other guy. Besides, he hurt me, and needed to be punished. I reluctantly agreed.

"… ugh, _fiiiiiiiiiiiine_ , but I want him back _right after_ , okay?"

"Promise." Owen held Lugbert in one hand, and in the other, his other gun which he also picked up from the floor. He had set it down to grab his knife, and after putting it away, had picked it up again, now that he had both his hands free.

"Hey, why haven't guys been caught anyway? You all have weapons on you, and yet you aren't getting in trouble by the teachers. Ooooh, I'm gonna tell on yoouuuuu~."

"Come on. Let's find something to get this stuff out of your system. I'm getting tired of babysitting you."

* * *

 **Heyooooooo! I am back, quicker than ever! Aren't you proud of me? Of course, I stayed up till midnight to finish this chapter, but it's for YOU, my dedicated readers! I just figured that since it was summer, and I wasn't** _ **doing**_ **anything, I would get out this chapter for you all. I hope I didn't disappoint you guys for this chapter, and I really hope that you found my attempt at humor to be funny, instead!**

 **Well, I don't know how long it'll be till I get the next one out, so I hope that Mikkie acting like a hyper-active five year-old will hold you over!**

 **Funny story: so I actually took Mikkie's reaction to the tranquilizer dart from myself. Since she was barely poked, she only got some of it into her system, so it made her act like she had stayed up waaaayyyyyyy too late (like I'm doing now), and was just super tired instead. Whenever I get really exhausted, I tend to be really bipolar, so I could be happy one moment, and almost crying the next. Also, I'll be full of so much energy, and then all of a sudden I just get hit with a wave of exhaustion and want to collapse right there, or vice-versa. For those who are with me, it's entertaining and also really annoying at the same time.**

 **Yeah. Lots of fun.**

 **So, anyways, I hope you enjoyed!**

 **Review, Favorite, Follow, and all that Jazz! :D**


	14. Chapter 13

**Hey guys, it's me again! I'm still alive, yes, and I'm still trying to be more regular about updates, and I'm still failing horribly at it. Sorry.**

 **To all of you who have stayed with me this far, I give you all of my thanks! (::) (And a cookie!)**

 **Actually, you don't want any of my cookies (or sad attempts at them). I have tried, and failed, to make cookies. I shouldn't be allowed to cook in the kitchen, tbh.**

 **This chapter mentions PTSD, a bit of depression, and a panic attack. If those trigger you, you have been warned. I hope that I'm portraying these things correctly, because they are very real, and they happen to people all the time, especially high schoolers. If I get it wrong, then I am sorry, and I hope you understand that I am just trying to show that these do happen to everyday people.**

 **IMPORTANT ANNOUNCMENT AT THE BOTTOM!**

 **Also, don't be confused by this chapter. I promise that it is supposed to be like this.**

 **Disclaimer: I only own my OC's, Mikkie, Eiko, and Scribble. John Wolf and Wolfie belong to TheSyndicateWolf, and the rest belong to the Jurassic Park Franchise.**

* * *

 **Mikkie POV**

The battle was fierce. All around me, people were dropping like flies. It was a death match, a bloodbath.

It was dodgeball.

Okay, so maybe I should explain myself. Today in Gym class, it was "Free Day Friday". Basically, instead of us all doing our own thing, we all choose as a class what to do, and so that way it's fair.

It was crazy intense. My Gym class has a whole bunch of the athletic people, and so pretty much everyone in there in super strong except for me. Which means that I'm one of the last people picked, and also one of the last people standing because I duck away from the flying dodgeballs going 50 mph. I'm warning you, you do _not_ want one of those hitting you. I think I would almost prefer being rammed into by an angry triceratops.

Like I said, it's intense.

I was so busy concentrating on how I would dodge everything thrown at me, I didn't notice that I was the last one standing until everyone on my team started shouting at me throw a dodgeball, or to at least catch one. By some miracle, I had lasted this long, and immediately started panicking at the dodgeballs being thrown at me with more force and purpose. As they whizzed past me, I could practically seeing them on fire.

Okay, okay, I'm overexaggerating, I know, but I was still shaken up a bit from the recent events of the school and hadn't quite recovered fully from all the craziness of it all.

"Oof!" one of them got me in the stomach, and I went down, landing on my back. Immediately I rolled to my side, clutching my stomach, trying to go through the pain.

"Hey, you okay?" Coach asked me. I waved him away.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine." I managed to get out, before shakily standing up.

"You should _really_ try to – augh! – slow down your throws." I told my opponent. They just so happened to be one of my good friends, Barry. I looked at Coach. "Coach, I think I'm gonna sit this next round out." I gave a weak smile to Barry, before making my way to the wall and sliding down against it, trying to catch my breath.

"Alright. Barry, ease down your throws, got it?" Barry nodded. "Alright everybody, take your positions! And three… two… one…" He blew his whistle, and everybody rushed forward. I sat off to the side, watching this go down, and remembered the battle that happened 3 months ago.

" _Hey, why haven't guys been caught anyway? You all have weapons on you, and yet you aren't getting in trouble by the teachers. Ooooh, I'm gonna tell on yoouuuuu~."_

" _Come on. Let's find something to get this stuff out of your system. I'm getting tired of babysitting you."_

 _We walked around the school for awhile, being all sneaky-like and stuff, and it reminded me of spies. I started humming the Mission Impossible theme. After I finished repeating the same part for over five minutes, I got bored._

" _So, where're we headed anyways? It's getting dark. I don't like the dark. Who knows what could be in the shadows… hmmm…" I scanned the darkened hallway, and Owen sighed in front of me. Dragging his hand down his face, he muttered to himself._

" _I can't_ wait _to be done babysitting you."_

" _BOO!" I jumped on his back, covering his eyes while doing so, though it was more like poking them out._

" _What the heck – Mikkie! You gotta be quiet!"_

" _Hehehe. I scared yoouuuu."_

" _What? Mikkie, do you understand how important it is for us to stay quiet? The bad guys could get us! You know the bad guys? They'll find us, and we'll get really hurt. You have to be quiet. Got it? Shush, no speaking, shut-up, close your mouth, and whatever other different ways you need to hear to be quiet!"_

" _Oh, hush, now you're the one being loud." I said with pouting lips._

" _That one, too."_

 _So anyways, we kept walking and moving around the hallway, my lips staying sealed. After he threatened to duct-tape my mouth, I decided it was best to stay quiet._

" _Hey, Owen…" he looked back at me, sending a slight glare my direction. I gulped, and then continued cautiously, not wanting to be duct-taped. "Where are we going, anyways? I wanna make sure-for-certain that if the bad guys catch us, I know which direction to run away."_

" _If it'll keep you quiet, and if you have to absolutely know, then we are going to the science room. Hopefully there'll be something in there to get rid of the dart effects. If there's nothing in there, then we'll check the nurse's office." He suddenly stopped and opened a door._

" _Why thank you, kind sir." I said before marching through the door like I had a purpose, and then laying down on one of the tables and closing my eyes. Owen sighed and moved over to the chemical cabinet, looking for something to use. Luckily, he's a genius when it comes to science and mixing chemicals (even though Claire has the highest grade in the class, she gets help from Owen, so he's always busy helping her, and instead has a lower grade. He's technically the smartest one in class, but is too busy helping others so he doesn't really have time to work on his own grades), so it was easy for him to mix something together._

" _Here, drink." He handed me a beaker with some purple-ish liquid in it, and watched me to drink it. It looked nasty, and I didn't want to drink it. One look from Owen, though, and I forced myself to choke it down. Blegh. It tasted just as nasty as it looked._

 _I felt my insides cramp up for a couple moments, and then felt myself start to fall forward. A pair of strong arms wrapped around me before I could hit the floor._

" _Whoa, easy there. You might feel funny for a bit, but you should be back to normal." Owen helped me sit on one of the tables. I shook my head, trying to get the fuzziness to leave my brain, but to no avail. I clapped my hands against my face a couple times, and then put it into my hands, hoping that would help with getting the slight light-headedness away, too._

" _Ugh, what was in that dart? It feels like all a bad dream. What even happened? I can't tell dream from reality anymore."_

 _Owen looked at me smugly, before leaning in closely, and spoke one word._

" _Lugbert."_

" _Oh gosh, please don't bring that up. Ever again. I don't think I could live with myself." I groaned. Owen leaned back triumphantly, before seeing my shaking hands. Soon after that, my whole body started shaking, and my breathing became ragged. I looked up at Owen with shaking, terrified,_ hollow _eyes._

" _Hey, Mikkie, what's wrong? Are you alright?" he asked worriedly. I looked back down to my shaking hands, the situation crashing down on me._

" _I was shot at. I was almost hit by a bullet, and I laughed at it." I stared back at Owen, the panic clearly in my eyes. "I_ laughed _, Owen! I was almost killed multiple times, and I almost got you guys killed as well." Owen pulled me into an embrace, and I felt tears start to go down my face as I hugged him back with shaky hands and arms. I stared at the wall behind him, feeling my heart rate picking back up. I was breathing hard, desperately trying to pull myself from the abyss I could feel myself sinking into._

" _Hey, Mikkie. Hey. It's alright. You're safe_ now _. It doesn't matter what happened earlier. It only matters what happens now. And right now, we need to get back into the battle and stop everybody from being hurt or captured. Hey, look at me." He pulled back, his hands firm on my shoulders. "We need your help. You may not have a lot of experience fighting, and can get into quite a bit of trouble, but that doesn't matter. You_ can _help us, despite what happened earlier. So, are you?"_

" _Am I what?" I asked, sniffing._

" _Are you going to help us?"_

 _I paused, and then shakily nodded my head. "Y-yeah."_

" _Good. Then we need to get back out there." He helped me stand up, and once he made sure that I was good to go, led the way out of the room. I followed closely behind, not wanting to get left alone._

 _We entered the main area of the fighting, and helped take down a couple guys. For the most part, they were all down, with the exception of a few newcomers who headed directly for John. We watched in amazement as he took down several of them, and as Wolfie took care of the rest._

" _Huh, so that's why most of them are down." I said to myself. Owen hummed in agreement. We didn't even have to do anything. John and Wolfie had it covered. Soon after that, the cops showed up, along with rescue crews, meaning the paramedics and firefighters._

" _Where have_ they _been all this time…?" Eiko muttered as she came up to us._

" _I know, right? It's like they were waiting for us to take care of everybody and then show up to take all the credit!" Scribble added as she stood next to Eiko. I looked at them, then back to the rescue groups, and shrugged._

" _They probably had a good reason. At least they're here now, so they can take care of the rest." I turned around and walked over to a broken table, laying down. "I'm gonna wait here now for things to clear up, 'kay? Call me if you need me." And with that, I closed my eyes, and covered them with my arm, trying to make sense of it all._

I came back to reality as the dodgeball game ended, and we had to go get changed for our next classes.

 _Come to think of it, I never thanked Owen for saving me… maybe someday soon I'll do it._ I felt somebody come up behind me.

"Hey, Mikkie." It was Barry.

"Hey, Bar, what's up?"

"Sorry for the dodgeball earlier. I should've gone easier on you."

"Nah, it's fine. It's always been my dream to get rammed by a dodgeball in the stomach going 50 mph." I added sarcastically. "No, but seriously, don't worry about it. It only knocked the wind out of me, so I'm fine now."

"Are you going to your next class?"

"Yeah, I am. It's in the science room though, so I'll have to change quickly. See you later, Barry!" I called as I rushed into the locker room to get ready.

 _I can't thank Owen yet… it's still too soon…_

* * *

I walked into the biology room, and took my seat in the back of the class. The seat next to me was empty, so I knew my partner hadn't arrived yet.

 _Hmmm… this is the same room that Owen and I came to. I'm reminded of it every time, but my partner is always here so I don't have time to think about it. It's better that way, at least, but now she's not here…_

I started to breathe a little harder as my mind started to wander, until I felt a hand on my shoulder, startling me. I jumped, and looked at my partner as she sat down.

"You okay? You kinda zoned out and didn't answer me when I called you."

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm fine."

"Really? You seem a little anxious." My partner seemed concerned about me, but I tried to convince her I was alright. She was my age, with brown eyes, and dirty blonde hair pulled into a French braid. She was wearing a pink hoodie, torn, light blue jeans, and white converse shoes. Her dinosaur? A small pterodactyl with beady eyes that almost seemed to look into your soul whenever you made eye contact. It was really creepy.

"No, seriously, I'm fine. You don't need to worry. I was just thinking, that's all." I gave her a reassuring look, before focusing on the teacher as the bell rang.

Things haven't completely gone back to normal, but what's really considered 'normal' for a school that allows dinosaurs in? (And I'm not talking about the phones.) After they fixed the part of the wall that was blown to bits, and put everything in place, they reopened the school, and life went on. People started to trust again, and weren't so nervous whenever coming into the school anymore.

Things definitely calmed down, but they weren't the same. Many people suffered from trauma and PTSD. That included myself. I haven't been the same, and often zoned out. I was reassured by my friends that I wasn't the sole cause of them almost dying, which helped a bit, but I still had the nagging voice in the back of my head saying that it was all my fault.

I ignored it.

Owen was right. It didn't matter what happened in the past. What mattered was this moment, right now. His words and presence gave me hope. All of my friends gave me hope. And that hope was what kept me going. What pushed me forward. I have grown, and changed a lot since meeting everyone, and coming to this school. It may not really look like it, but I have. And if it weren't for them, I don't know where I would be right now. We have had fun times together, and sad times together, and stressful times together. But hey, at least we were all _together_.

And I wouldn't change that for the world.

* * *

 **Okay, so I have a big announcement. So, here goes:**

 **Guys, I am really, really sorry. I tried to work on this story, but I'm having trouble keeping it up, and I know that with my terrible updating schedule, a lot of you have probably given up on this story. Heck, even I've almost given up on this story. So, I think that this will be the last chapter. I might do one more, a bit smaller, and finish up the whole high school thing, but that's it. I can't keep this up, and I'm really sorry, so I'm gonna end it here. (Like I said, I might do one more chapter.) I've run out of ideas, and motivation, and concentration for this story. I'd like to thank EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU WHO HAVE STAYED WITH ME FOR THIS LONG, AND ESPECIALLY TO THOSE WHO HAVE COMMENTED, OR GIVEN ME IDEAS, OR EVEN BOTH. SO THANK YOU! You guys are the real MVP of this site. You make this website keep going.**

 **Again, I apologize for this, and I'm sorry if you're devastated by this news. I think it'll be good, though. I think that if I try to do another small story arc, it will just ruin the whole thing.**

 **The last paragraph or so of this chapter were my real thoughts and feelings. I honestly don't know where I would be without all of my friends. I really wouldn't change them for the world. My family situation isn't always that great, so I rely on my friends more often than not for support. They are what keep me going.**

 **To everyone out there, reading this, I hope that your friends are the same for you. That they're always there for you, no matter what, and that you can rely on them, and vice versa. Who knows where we would all be without them.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

 **Fun fact: the dodgeball game was based on my real experiences in my Girl's P.E. class. I wasn't joking when I said that you don't wanna be hit by one of them. You can hear them when they fly past you. It's honestly one of the most terrifying things I have ever seen. And yes, I was typically the last one standing on my team, because I was scared of getting hit by a flying projectile of death.**

 **I suck at dodgeball.**

 **Review, Favorite, Follow, and all that Jazz! :3**


	15. Chapter 14

**Hey guys! Be prepared – this is the last chapter of Jurassic High. I know, I know: crazy, right?! No more crazy updating schedule to deal with, always wondering if I'm ever gonna update again. I just want to say, that I love you all.**

 **To:**

 **TheSyndicateWolf: Thank you so much for your review! I always wonder if anybody will review on my chapters, and then I see that you reviewed, and it just made my day! Will I make another Jurassic Park fanfic? Maybe. As for tying up loose ends and seeing if John is still under attack from Scribble, well, you'll just have to see! :)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any characters except for my various OC's. John Wolf and Wolfie belong to TheSyndicateWolf.**

* * *

 **Mikkie POV**

I walked up to the school, trying to steady my beating heart. It was the first day of school, second semester, and I had just gotten here. My eyes shifted around the commons area as I opened the doors, hoping to find a certain table to sit at.

I had no such luck, seeing as how all the tables were practically empty and… wait… was that… _SCRIBBLE AND EIKO?!_ Sure enough, there they were, walking in the school, but they were supposed to be smiling, and… weren't.

They had this sort of look to them, and it sort of unsettled me. As they came closer, I realized that they _were_ smiling. But, it was more of a creepy, evil, Disney villain smile, and I wasn't entirely sure if I wanted to know the reason.

"Hey, guys, what's up? Why do you look like you just pulled the ultimate evil act against somebody? It's kinda freaking me out…" I asked warily.

"Oh, no reason. Also, if anybody asks, we did _not_ set up anything for John. It was the dinosaurs." Scribble said, trying to switch the subject, but failing horribly.

" _Scribble!_ " Eiko hissed at her – literally. Then she proceeded to facepalm, muttering something like, "good for nothing demons and their big mouths." Needless to say, I got a pretty good idea of why they looked smug.

"Don't tell me did something to his car again…" I said exasperatedly (ooh, a big word…).

"Nope." Scribble replied happily.

"Stalk him to his house?"

"Why, I would _never_!"

"Steal his guns?"

"Nuh-uh."

"…Dress up Wolfie?"

"Pssshhhhh even _I'm_ not that crazy. I ain't gon' get bit by that pup."

"…"

"Haha, do you give up yet?" Scribble asked, the smugness very evident on her features. I narrowed my eyes at her.

"Do I even _want_ to know what you two did?"

"Hey, I'm just an innocent bystander, so don't include me." Eiko interrupted. "Nope. Whatever happened, it wasn't me. I know absolutely _nothing_ about the unfortunate events about to happen to John."

" _Eiko!_ " Now it was Scribble's turn to hiss at Eiko. Eiko stuck her tongue out. "Well, whatever. If you want to know what happened, just watch."

"Oh boy, I can't wait to see what devious scheme you've come up with this time. Oh hey, what's up with that bag? You have some sort of club activity after school or something?"

"Uhh… yeah, duh." Scribble said, a little wary at my question. "So, anyways… let's just wait for everybody else. Oh, hey there, Owen!" Scribble threw her arm around the newly arrived Owen. "How – how are you doing this fine morning?"

"Uhh, fine, I guess?" Owen looked at us, clearly confused. "Hey, guys, what's wrong with her?" Owen stage-whispered to us. "She doesn't usually act this way, so what's up? C'mon, you've gotta know something." Eiko and I looked at each other, then back at Owen, and shrugged. As this was happening, the rest of the gang showed up, their dinosaurs faithfully following along after them.

We didn't have to wait more than five minutes after everyone else got here for John and Wolfie to show up. Actually, we knew _exactly_ when he walked into the school.

" _SCRIBBLE!_ "

"Ah, there he is!" Scribble said joyfully. Until she saw his face. "Quick, hide me! I don't wanna die!" Scribble ducked behind everyone. John stormed up to us, his hair fuming – literally.

" _Where. Is. She?_ " he growled, Wolfie growling right behind him. He seemed to be untouched, although he was so massive that you wouldn't be able to tell.

 _This oughtta be good._ I smirked, and as if we all had a mind link, we all stepped to the side, creating a path with two walls so Scribble couldn't escape. Scribble made a small squeak, and pressed back as far as she could.

"Oh, uh, heeyyyyy John, how ya doin'? are you well? You don't look so happy right now…" she stood there awkwardly, not making eye contact with John. She made a ringing sound, and then slowly tried to edge her way around John. "Oh, w-well, would you look at the ti-i-ime. So I'm just gonna, uhmm, squeeze around you here…" She made it past John, only to turn and be face to face with Wolfie. And angry Wolfie, and an angry John. Things were not looking too good for Scribble.

"What… did you do… to my house?" His voice was low, and sounded very dangerous.

"Wait, Scribble, I thought you said that you _didn't_ stalk him to his house?"

"Yeah, well, I lied about that."

"…my car… my guns… my _wolf_ … and you did it all…"

"Were you lying about those other things, too?"

"Uhh… maybe?"

"Maybe?! You did more than just 'maybe'. You heart-attacked my door, used sticky-notes to make my car look like the Mystery Machine had a baby with the handicap symbol, and then had Llama blood sprayed all over it! You stole my guns, replacing them with Nerf water guns, and then Wolfie… oh gosh, I don't even wanna mention what you did to poor Wolfie." We all looked at each other, and then at Scribble, each too afraid to ask the unasked question on all of our minds.

"What'd she do to Wolfie?" Gray eventually asked.

"She took food coloring and a hose nozzle, and sprayed it all over him while we were asleep! Then, after his rude awakening, she fed him _something_ , knocking him out again, and spray painted hearts, and peace symbols, and other ridiculous signs like that! I had to scrub him down earlier, like ten different times, just to get all the layers of paint, and food coloring, and tangles out of his fur!"

"Oh, don't forget about the hair color change stuff in your shampoo and conditioner, and the skin color changer stuff in your body wash, and the bleach hand soap, and the plastic wrap on your toilet seat, and the glass of water turned upside down on your table, and –"

"Scribble, you're not helping your situation here!" Owen said.

"Oh, and it wasn't just me, it was Eiko also!" Scribble threw Eiko under the bus (metaphorically, of course). Eiko looked betrayed.

"Scribble! Don't tell him that!"

"We're in this together, sister. If I'm going down, you're coming down with me!" Eiko stood there, glancing between Scribble, John, and Wolfie, terror on her face. "And the car was _supposed_ to look like a wheelchair with flowers in it. Eiko here just happens to be a terrible sticky-note designer."

"At least I'm not the one who put the crayons on his windshield wiper to make a rainbow!"

John looked very unamused.

"Okay, okay, so we messed up. Buuuuuuut…" Scribble opened up her extra bag. _I knew it._ I thought to myself. "we have a way to make it up to you." She pulled from her bag an opened package of Oreos. "Oreo? It's not much, but hopefully it'll satisfy you?" john looked at her, clearly not trusting her. "Whaaat? We all know that you're an assassin. And I was the first one to call it, so I don't have _any_ reason to give you Oreos when you're upset. You're my friend, you're angry, I have food, and I wanna make you not upset anymore. So I have no reason to pull another prank on you."

"Wow, she sounds so sincere, I _almost_ wanna believe her." I whispered to Zach. He snorted. Warily, John took the Oreo, and was biting down slowly, unsure of whether to trust Scribble on this one or not. Right as he bit into it, Scribble continued to talk again.

"Except…" She fought against the smile, trying to keep a straight face, but I knew better. I could see the corners of her mouth twitching as John made a disgusted face, spitting out the cookie. "for the reason of wanting to see you _suffer, you assassin!_ " She bolted down the halls immediately, screaming out curses – or protection spell stuff, I couldn't tell – while Eiko stood there for a second, before seeing John and Wolfie's stares on her, and bolting after Mikkie as well. John and Wolfie soon followed, disappearing down the hall after them.

"Not a dull moment here, is there?" I say out loud, getting a few hums in response. I turned to my friends as the bell rang. "Well, let's get to class, shall we?"

* * *

 **And it's finished! We're finally done, and I'd like to thank you all for staying with me throughout this wild and veerryyy long journey! This has been fun for me, and I hope it was for you, too. To all of you, I give my deepest thanks, and I really hope that this was an okay end to this fanfic!**

 **To all of you who have reviewed, favorited, followed, and done whatever else (suggestions, helpful tips, even flames, if you have) : thank you all, and if I could bake I would give you all cookies! But I can't, so these virtual cookies will have to do! (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)**

 **Oh yeah, and if any of you care, I modeled the first part of this chapter to the first part of Chapter 1. Just if any of you wanted to know.**

 **Review, favorite, follow, and all that jazz! XD**


End file.
